Querida enemiga
by mokona-kuchiki
Summary: las amistades mas hermosas, las que crees tu que duraran toda la vida también se pueden deshacer con un solo problema, ocasionado por un chico ichixruki
1. mi vida cotidiana

Konnochiwa

Jeje

Yo subiendo este fic

Por estos días e tenido ideas medias locas

Esta es una muestra de ello

Espero que les guste

*****************************************************************************

Querida enemiga

Por: mokona-kuchiki (esa soy yop ^^)

Primer capitulo: mí vida cotidiana

/**************************************************************************

La brisa de la mañana era lo mejor en eso días, lo que mas le gustaba, era salir de su casa y sentir como ella golpeaba su cara conforme iba avanzando hacia el instituto, era una grandiosa sensación, aunque fuese por poco tiempo, era como sentirse libre, libre de tantas presiones, el estudio, la familia, los planes, las cenas formales, a las que la familia kuchiki estaba acostumbrados duraban mas de cinco horas y valla que eran cenas, era mas hablar que cenar, a pesar de que ordenaban no tocaban el plato en ningún momento.

Siempre se quedaba con hambre, al no comer ellos, no comía ella, eso le decía su hermano, no odian empezar ellos, si los otros no comenzaban, y pareciera como si todos estuvieran a dieta, el crujir de su estomago le hizo regresar a la realidad, no había desayunado, maldición, se sentía fatal, la noche anterior fue a una de esas disque dichas cenas y llego a las doce de la noche a la mansión, y eso que dejo a su hermano gracias a 1que el se dio cuenta de las mas de un mil insinuaciones que le mando para que ya le diera el permiso de retirarse.

Sus pasos sonaban como tambores al tocar el frio suelo, las calles estaban totalmente vacías, pareciera como si fuera la única habitante de Karakura, era genial, odiaba estar entre tanta gente, prefería estar sola, pero pareciera que ella no nació para eso, siempre estaba radiada de muchas personas, quisiera o no eso no cambiaria nunca.

Empiezo a notar a las estudiantes del instituto, su uniforme es inconfundible, por eso se había inscrito en esa escuela, su uniforme le encantaba, le había pedido a su hermano, al llegar a la ciudad que le mostrara las escuelas de la zona, por alguna razón solo la llevo a algunos cuantos, en los cuales, solo eran para mujeres y no las dejaban salir solo en el caso de que algún familiar fuera por ellas, además, el uniforme era un asco, parecían monjas, no sabia el por que su hermano la había llevado a esos lugares, hasta que lo vio, unas chicas pasaron junto a la lujoso limusina que estaba parada en el ultimo instituto de la lista de su hermano, ella pensando que no le quedaría más remedio, y cuando las diviso, no tardo mucho en conseguir la información, una ves que su hermano había salido para que su hermana conociera su nueva escuela supo el gran erro que cometió al dejar a su hermana sola, no pudo evitar el que a ella le dijeran "instituto Karakura"

Después de todo, lo había convencido de ir a esa escuela, en verdad le gustaba, llego a el, se encamino hacia el salón, deslizando la puerta pudo ver que casi no había nadie, no mas de 16 eso fue lo que pudo calcular en un simple vistazo, dejo sus cosas en el pupitre que le asignaron con su llegada, era un poco chico, a comparación a los que ella estaba acostumbrada, pues en la otra escuelas en las que había ido, no eran pupitre, eran unas mesas enormes, de mas de dos metros para cada una de las estudiantes en las que podían poner todos sus útiles sin ningún problema, y en ese solo cambian como máximo, u libro y una libreta, bueno de que se quejaba, podía hacerlo.

Otra ves el sonido de la puerta la abrirse llamo su atención, y pudo ver a una chica con una sonrisa de aquellas salidas de Alicia y el país de las maravillas, tenia el cabellos asta la cintura y de un color muy llamativo, sin darse cuenta ella también la observaba.

-kuchiki-san

Sin mas que decir ella corrió y la abraso, de manera exagerada, aplastándola con sus grandes atributos con las que ella contaba, sin duda mayores que los de ella, y mejor figura, ella era casi casi lo contrario de su figura física, mas si embargo no le importaba, jamás le había importado lo que pensaran los demás de ella, en ningún momento y menos estando al lado de su mejor amiga.

-ohai, Inoue

La alejo un poco para poder respirar si tardaba un poco mas moriría de asfixia, sin dudarlo un segundo.

-llegaste tan temprano como siempre, te trajo el chofer de la familia-dijo sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa.

-no, sabes que no me gusta molestar a Renji por las mañanas, después de todo, en la mañana dejo a mi hermano, a las tres de la mañana en el aeropuerto, y llego agotadísimo.

Después de aquella reunión, su hermano tenia que hacer un viaje a Londres por unos días, según el como resultaran las cosas, así que tenia el tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera, por eso aprovecho esa mañana para empezar con el pie derecho además de dejar a su amigo dormir un poco mas, aunque después le diera una regañada de aquellas.

-entonces tu hermano se fue…-dijo después de escuchar a la morena

-si, es genial no-sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-pues… si

Otra ves el sonido de la puerta hiso que ellas perdieran la concentración en la platica y pusieran atención en la aquella puerta, en ella aparición un chico de cabello naranja, alto y con el seño fruncido, el rostro de la peli naranja se ilumino mas y se levanto tan rápido del asiento que casi se cae, su puso mas que nerviosa al ver al chico acercándose, el seguía con la mirada hacia el frente como si no le importase su alrededor, paso de largo, y no fijo su vista en ella, se acerco a su asiento y puso su portafolio en el, pero antes de sentarse…

-hola Rukia- sin mucho animo dijo al ver a la morena en su lugar de costumbre

-a… hola Ichigo-ella también izo como si nada, después de todo el no mera mas que el compañero de alado.

La peli naranja solo se le quedo viendo, un poco intrigada, Kurosaki Ichigo, tan solo le hablaba aun par de personar, entre ellas a kuchiki Rukia, su mejor amiga, en verdad, Kurosaki, era el chico mas guapo de toda la escuela, el mas deseado por el grupo femenino de la escuela, por su gran atractivo y su hermoso seño fruncido, mas sin embargo a pesar que l chico savia eso, no el hacia caso a su gran club se fans, y solo le dirigía la palabra a unas cuantas chicas.

Paso la ora de llagada y comenzaron las clases como si nada hubiese pasado, a acepción que tosas las chicas la perseguirían después, como era posible que con un simple "hola" ellas pensaran que el y ella andaban, eso no era mas que un simple chisme de las locas que no tienen mas que hacer, en la ora de almuerzo llegaron todas ella, con sus típicas preguntas, mas sin embargo ella la evadía con gran talento diciendo, "Kurosaki Ichigo es solo mi amigo" pero no podía parar las habladurías de las personas.

Se dirigí a la azotea el lugar mas tranquilo en eses momentos, se acerco a la reja que impedía cualquiera accidente, cosa que lo hacia seguro y ella podía confiar planamente en que no moriría en ese lugar

Una frisa llego, mas fría de lo acostumbrado, haciendo que ella tomara la posición común cuando tienes escalofríos, a pesar de que traía el uniforme de invierno dejo su saco en el salón, pensando que en el exterior, no hacia frio que equivocada estaba, pero el frio se fue, al sentir el calor de un abrigo, voltio rápidamente y pudo notar quien era.

-ichi…go

-oye te vas a resfriar… enana-con sus manos alrededor de ella, coloco su abrigo en sus hombros haciendo que no callera cuando dejo ese contacto para alejarse un poco, le pareció que era totalmente estúpido el subir allí y no llevar un abrigo, sin duda esa chica no era como las demás.

-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas enana-su tono de molestia no se hiso esperar.

-yo solo digo la verdad-y eso era cierto, a comparación de el, ella era una enana, desde que la conoció eso llamo su atención, además de sus hermosos ojos violetas que le fascinaron.

Obsto por tomar la misma posición que ella, se recargo en la reja y miro hacia el horizonte que tenia a su alrededor.

-sabes que si esto lo saben tus locas seguidoras me querrán linchar-bromeo un poco con la situación de ese momento haciendo que el se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo.

-no tiene por que saberlo

Miro hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de ella.

Un gran silencio reino después de ello, tan acogedor que no podía romperse por ninguno de ello, asta que…

-kuchiki-san!!

Los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo, y era Inoue.

-a… Inoue, pensé que estabas desayunando-dijo como si nada

-pero kuchiki-san quedamos en que desayunaríamos juntas

Maldición, se le había olvidado, había quedado con orihime el desayunar juntas el otro día, al parecer todo fue obre de Inoue, pues ella siempre desayunaba con los chicos.

-ohh gomene, se me olvido Inoue-fingió una sonrisa

-ya me di cuenta- miro al chico que estaba al lado de su amiga y el sonrojo en su rostro de pudo notar rápidamente, y empezó a jugar con sus manos de nueva cuenta, no pudo verlo a los ojos su sola presencia la descontrolaba totalmente

-Kurosaki…kun

El la miro, desde un principio noto su presencia pero el solo mantuvo su mirada en la morena desde el inicio de la conversación, viendo cada expresión de su rostro, cada movimiento de ella, le fascinaba.

-ehhh-no pudo evitar el sentirse un poco raro

-veras…-saco u pequeña cajita de su saco, y se lo entrego, el le miro extrañado

.esto…que es-lo tomo y lo examino de un lado a otro.

-son unas galletas, las hice para ti-oculto su rostro entre los cabellos que caían en el, tratando de disimular un poco.

-eto… gracias

Al decir esto ellas rápidamente se dirigió al lugar por donde había entrado, tan solo voltio para volver a ver a la morena.

-te espero abajo, kuchiki-san

Después de ello, cruzo la puerta y los dos la perdieron de vista, la morena vio de nuevo al chico, el cual seguía observando la cajita que le dio la peli naranja, sin poder evitarlo rio a carcajadas en lo cual el respondió con un seño más fruncido de lo normal.

-que te pasa-le miro con enojo

-perdón, es que jajajaja, fue… muy gracioso-aun no se recuperaba del todo pero el entendió perfectamente.

-maldita.

-te recomiendo que no las comas-se estiro un poco preparándose para irse.

-comerlas, ya probé la comida de tu loca a miga, y te juro que no la volverá a comer en toda mi vida- izo una pose dramática con su vos, tratando de ser lo mas obvio posible.

-ok-se acerco a el y le dio su abrigo-gracias

Lo tomo y vio como ella tomaba el mismo camino que la chica anterior, y sin mas que decir ella también se perdió de su vista, se quedo el solo en la terraza, acerco el abrigo a su rostro y percibió el aroma de la chica que lo tenía, era algo delicioso.

-de nada Rukia

*******************************************************************************

Como les pareció este capi

Les gusto

O no

Espero que si

Jeje

Dejen reviews

Por fis

Se despide su amiga

Mokona-kuchiki


	2. Asi comenso todo

puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Jeje

mokona-kuchiki reportandose

Gracias, mil gracias por leer este fic, mil gracias

Oyendo las sugerencias de ustedes este capi es 100% ichiruki

(Aplausos)

Pero ya qu el otro capitulo me dijeron que incluyera, como inicio su relación, este será una mescla del anterior.

Y por lo demás

QUE SUFRA INOUE

JAJAJA

*****************************************************************************

Querida enemiga

Por: mokona-kuchiki

Segundo capitulo: así comenzó todo

*****************************************************************************

-¡QUE!

Grite sin poder evitarlo, la noticia que me acaban de dar no era para tanto, pero si la sorprendió, el solo echo de saber que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada, y mas de ese tipejo

-shh, kuchiki-san baja la voz- estaba como un tomate, la forma de reacciona r de la morena asiera mas evidente la vergüenza que sentía al decir su "secreto", jamás se lo había contado a nadie pero era mas que obvio que estaba enamoradísima del joven Kurosaki al igual que todas la del salón y la de la escuela, pero jamás había tenido al oportunidad de decírselo, ella era muy penosa, y por ello ni siquiera se le acercaba, tan solo se conformaba con verle de lejos, a su amor platónico, pero frente de ella estaba la oportunidad que estaba esperando, kuchiki Rukia era su oportunidad, ese rayito de sol que esperaba que dios le mandara para decir lo que sentía.

-pero… Inoue, como es posible eso, pensé que tu eras diferente a las demás- cruzo sus brazos en forma de desagrado, esperaba cualquier cosa cuando su amiga le dijo que le confesaría su mayor secreto, cualquier cosa en verdad, menos esto, ¿que le veían a ese patán? En verdad era guapo, no lo negaba, pero para traer loca a todo la escuela es demasiado, pereciera que las chicas del instituto Karakura no habían conocido hombre mas que el tal Kurosaki.

-kuchiki-san, no digas eso- su tono de vos era un poco mas bajo de lo normal, trataba que las personas alrededor no se dieran cuenta de que tipo de conversación tenia con aquella compañera de clases.

-a ver dime, que ganas con decirme esto- desde un principio supo que ella iba con doble intención, en el tiempo que la conocía jamás se atrevió a decir lo que sentía por el chico ese, pero de un día para otro esta insistente que quería hablar con ella, y cuando lo logra le comunica el sentimiento que tiene por el peli naranja, eso iba para otro rumbo.

-es que kuchiki-san…-una de sus manos se dirigió a su rostro mientras que con la otra jugaba con un mechón de cabello que salió de su larga cabellera, sin duda estaba nerviosa, ella lo savia mejor que nadie, pero a su amiga tenia que decírselo, "su plan"-quiero que me ayudes con Kurosaki-kun

Sintió que un balde de agua heladísima callo sobre ella, ayudarla, en que, si ni siquiera se hablaban, a pesar de que ya varias chicas, le habían hablado de el, y se lo habían recomendado, no mostro interés por el chico en ningún momento, esto extraño a mas de una, y eso incluye a peli naranja que en estos momentos estaba a su lado, ¿Por qué pedía su ayuda sabiendo eso? Ella no se era su amiga, ni miembro de su club de fans, mas sin embargo se estrían viendo durante unos cuantos meses por un trabajo que les había deja… ERA ESO, por que no lo había pensado antes, parece que ella era mas lista de lo que se imaginaba.

-déjame adivinar, no será por el trabajo de ciencias que nos encargo a nosotros dos?- la respuesta era mas que obvia peor quería jugar un poco con su compañera, no le gustaba la idea que su amiga estaba formulando es esa cabecilla suya y que la incluía ella, mas sin embargo, era su amiga, la única que le brindo su apoyo cuando mas lo necesitaba, en esos momentos era al revés, y ahora ella rogaba por su ayuda

-este… bueno- no pudo terminar la frece, el un dedo de las mano de la morena se puso en sus labios impidiendo que siguiera hablando, sus ojos se abrieron mas y no dejaba de ver a la chica que mantenía la vista en el suelo, desiso el contacto de su mano y le miro de frente, con una sonrisa sin igual.

-es lo que en verdad deseas Inoue-dijo sin mas rodeos, trato e dar su mejor sonrisa para demostrarle total apoyo y para que fuera sincera con ella, para saber que es lo quería verdaderamente su amiga, y saber que lo que aria no era tontería en ayuda de una calentura pasajera.

-si en verdad, yo amo a Kurosaki-kun y por eso necesito tu ayuda, kuchiki-san, ayúdame acercarme a el, ayúdame por favor-ahora fue ella quien agarro las manos de la morena y las sujeto con fuerza mientras decía lo anterior, era mas que una palabras, era una suplica por parte de ella, la morena noto eso y suspiro enormemente, asiendo que el mecho de cabello que siempre estaba en su rostro, se deformara un poco su forma y se notaran algunos rebeldes que querían despejarse por su el, mas sin embargo esto no ocurrió.

-que quieres que haga-dijo sin mucho animo, la peli naranja había conseguido su propósito, y eso le encanto, lo reflejaba en su rostro lleno de alegría tras lo dicho pro la pelinegra.

-en serio kuchiki-san- salto de alegría, sin soltar las manos de su amiga, por lo cual ella saltaba y la otra también, jaloneando la de un lado a otro, dando vueltas sin parar, la alegría era lo único que sentía en ese momento en su corazón, eso y la emoción de que lo que sentía dejara de ser un sueño y se volviese realidad, y todo gracias a su amiga, la mejor.

-Inoue… detente… me vas a matar-no era una exageración, ella era mas alta, y por mucho, cada movimiento que la otra realizaba la lastimaba, pues los saltos y las vueltas no eran lo suyo, por eso, se salió de la academia de baile de Londres, desde un principio no le gusto en lo absoluto, aunque con el tiempo mejoro, y en cierto sentido se volvió una profesional en poco tiempo, lo dejo sin como si nada, dejando no solo a sus maestras con la boca abierta, sino a todo Londres, pues ella era la mejor en toda la historia, pero y eso que a ella no le gustaba y fue lo ultimo que dijo al abandonar esa escuela, y Londres.

-perdón kuchiki-san, es la emoción-la soltó para saltar ella sola-gracias, kuchiki-san michas gracias-sin dudarlo la abraso fuertemente.

-Inoue… me asfixio

/*/*/*/

_Asi comenso todo_

/*/*/*/*/*/

Estaba cansada, demasiado, el día que estaba pasando era de lo peor, no solo le fue mal con su hermano, si no también en la escuela, acaso el mundo estaba encontrad suyo, era tanto pedir un día de tranquilidad, suspiro alargadamente, miro el pequeño mapa que le había hecho Ishida en la palma de su mano, estaba un poco borroso por que su mano sudaba mas de lo normal, eran los nervios, estaba nerviosa, iría a la casa del tal Kurosaki para empezar el proyecto que la loca maestra les a vía asignado, en esos momentos odiaba ser cerebrito, pero el ser superior a los demás era una de las norma de ser una kuchiki, dio vuelta a la derecha y ay lo vio.

_"clínica Kurosaki"_

¿clínica? ¿Acaso algún familiar de el era medico? Fue lo que pensó al ver el nombre del establecimiento, al lado, vio una casa de apenas dos pisos, lo típico, se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de tocar, escucho unos ruidos extraños al otro lado de ella, crujidos, gruñidos y estruendos de cosas que se rompían, dudo el tocar, lo que pasaba haya dentro era todo un misterio, pero de que tenia que entrar tenia que entrar, se acerco, mas y mas, y cuando estuvo apunto de tocar la puerta esta se rompió.

Afortunadamente, pudo esquivar el golpe con rapidez, y con lo poco que pudo ver después de el ataque sorpresivo fue un hombre en el suelo, enterrado entre todos los pedazos de madera rota, y parecía que estaba seriamente herido, se levanto lentamente, mientras veía su alrededor, hasta que vio el lugar donde antes se encontraba eso que fue la puerta, y ahí estaba el.

-Rukia?

lo miro con mas detenimiento, traía unos pantalones azules marino, medio rotos de la rodilla derecha, y una camisa blanca con algunos toques de rojo el las mangas y en el cuello, con el pelo despeinado como siempre, y el cabello despeinado, en un principio, a su parecer el pantalón estaba muy pegado para ser de hombre, y la camisa, esos colores eran de la temporada pasada, ya no creía que era un patán, ahora creía que era un gay que aun no salía del closet, pobre de su amiga si era verdad lo que se estaba formulando en su mente en esos precisos momentos.

-onii-chan… la puerta-grito una pequeña al lado de el, tenia el cabello color mostaza, vestía un vestido rosa, y un delatar blanco, llevaba en sus manos un cucharon y era mas que obvio que estaba preocupada mas por la puerta que por el sujeto que aun estaba en el suelo

-yuzu, no te preocupes, ichi-ni lo va a reglar-apareció otra niña detrás de la ultima, el cabello negro y el seño fruncido, no había duda era familiar de el, de seguro su hermana.

Las dos se olvidaron de la puerta y me miraron a mi, como si fuera lo mas extraño de mundo, y ella, no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, que familia tan extraña era esa, no había duda de que saldría traumada si entraba a ese lugar llamado "casa", el peli naranja la seguía mirando, como si estuviese esperando el que dijese algo, una de las pequeñas se giro hacia el.

-ichi-ni… que es ella?-trato de ser disimulada pero aquella chica capto de inmediato, al igual que su hermano.

No dijo nada, solo se acerco a ella, y al estarlo, no sobrepasando el limite del territorio personal el no decía nada, ella menos, tan solo se miraban, como en una pelea que al parecer no tenia fin, si el no cedía ella menos y viceversa, la tención se sentía en el aire, y las hermanas que estaban a poca distancia lo percibieron, el joven frunció mas su ceño si es que era posible aquello, pero la chica mantuvo su mirada fría y sin emociones que comúnmente muestra su familia en esos casos, si fuera por ellos hubiesen seguido así por toda la tarde hasta que uno de ellos se rindiese pero en aquellos escombros que aun se encantaban en la calle, salió un hombre gritando.

-ICHIGO!!!

Se le aventó al peli naranja y le dio una patada por las cuales te mandan tres meses al hospital, lanzándolo a una considerable distancia de donde estaba antes, madamas se escucho el estruendo de su cuerpo chocar con la pared.

-no te debes de descuidar tan fácilmente- puso su mano en la barbilla y cerro sus ojos girando su rostro de un lado a otro en forma de desaprobación, cuando los abrió fijo su vista a la persona que estaba impactada por lo que acababa de hacer, por la vestimenta que traía debería de ser de la escuela de…

-hola mucho gusto-le tomo las manos y las agito con gran fuerza, un saludo demasiado raro según su opinión, no era un hombre mayor de los cuarenta, calculaba unos treinta y ocho por así decir, tenia la una bata sobre su ropa, de color blanca de seguro es el que atiende la clínica, su cabello era tan oscuro como el suyo, solo que el de el se veía opaco, y la barba en su rostro era escasa pero a pesar de ellos, se veía claramente-soy Isshin Kurosaki, padre del idiota que es mi hijo Ichigo.

Ya decía yo pensó al momento de oír eso, el parecido era mas que evidente, entonces aquellas personas eran la familia de Kurosaki, valla que se las tendría que ver Inoue cuando emparentara con ellos, no es que pensara que su amiga llegara a mas con Kurosaki, mas sin embargo, conociéndola su terquedad, no descansaría hasta que la familia de el la aceptara, muestra no le diera de comer su comida todo estaría viven.

-tu eres kuchiki Rukia?- pregunto mientras se agachaba un poco para verla con mas detenimiento a lo cual, ella retrocedió mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-s..si-lo dijo algo apenada, sin saber porque, al perecer Kurosaki ya les había hablado de ella, lo que hiso que se sintiera un poco rara, mas sin embargo no era para tanto, no iba a perder la cordura por ese insignificante sentimiento que nació en ella.

-jeje eres tal y como lo dijo mi hijo, hermosa y sináptica-los casi gritos que hiso el jefe de la familia, erra como si quisiera que todo el mundo se enterase de lo mencionado, de repente algo lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y se incara levemente, el hijo mayor había vuelto.

-maldito, yo jamás dije eso- se limpio el polvo que tenia en el rostro-yuzu, Karin- las dos hermanas le miraron-cuiden que este viejo pervertido no nos estorbe ok

-ok ichi-nii-la niña que tenia una gorra en la cabeza le dijo, mientras que la otra ayudaba a su padre a levantarse poco a poco, el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo normal-no te preocupes, yuzu y yo nos encargaremos de el.

-tu-le miro de nuevo-sígueme-fue lo único que salió de su boca, entro por donde antes estaba la puerta y entendió que tenia que seguirlo.

La casa era de lo mas normal por dentro tenia u comedor justo para cuatros personas, aunque si quisieran, podría ser para cinco, la cocina era pequeña pero tenia todo lo necesario para prepara los alimentos, al igual que la sala, vio que subía las escaleras, iso lo mismo, llegaron a la planta alta, y el abrió una puerta que tenia el numero quince por el exterior.

-pasa y no toques nada- se adentro a su habitación y de un solo golpe se tiro en la cama.

No había nada raro, aunque no podía compararla con su habitación que era el triple o mas de ella, era normal, pensaba que encontraría algo…no savia, algo satánico, con las paredes oscuras, todo desordenado, ropa sucia de un lado, tal ves ratas, algo, que hiciera a su amiga retroceder en su decisión pero no había nada, maldición.

Empezaron con el dichoso trabajo, no era tan grande pero de ese dependía sus calificaciones de por lo menos medio año, tan solo una simples ecuaciones y formularios que eran de su grado pero la maestra loca les había dicho que incluyeran su historia y los cambios en ella, sin duda alguna se llevarían algo de tiempo y tal ves se tendrían que reunir en mas ocasiones pero era evidente que ya no en su casa, jamás volvería a ella.

Miro el reloj, el cual marcaba las ocho de la noche, el tiempo que había pasado hay se le hacia poco pero ya llevaba sus cuantas horas, miro al chico que escribía en el escritorio mientras que veía el libro que tenia a su lado, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que entraron a la habitación, tal ves por que la profesora ya les había dado por separado lo que tenia que hacer, pero al parecer, seguía siendo trabajo en equipo, y si uno se equivocaba en algún detalle, les iría mal.

-me tengo que ir-se levanto poco a poco, el maldito le había puesto a escribir en el suelo, por que según el no tenia otra mesa, y la de la cocina no había forma de que la ocupase, tal ves por que su padre estaba abajo.

-esta bien- el también se levanto-te acompaño a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta dejando que ella pasara primero, al menos era un casi caballero, al terminar de bajar las escaleras pudo ver que el resto de la familia ya estaban cenando y los tres que estaban en la mesa dirigieron su mirada hacia ellos, pensó que ese era el momento perfecto para despedirse.

-eto…-dudo en las palabras- creo… que hasta mañana

Estúpida, sin duda era una estúpida, "hasta mañana", ella no volvería, pero ya lo había dicho

-ya te vas, kuchiki-san-dejo la pequeña al levantarse para despedirla-por que no te quedas a cenar-sonrió tiernamente

_"cenar"_

-no… muchas gracias-retrocedió un poco mientras hacia u movimiento con las manos en forma de negación.

-Rukia-chan que date!!- Isshin dio un salto para caer en la pequeña kuchiki, pero fue intervenido por la patada de su hijo para que se alejase de ella.

-lo siento mucho-hiso como si nada hubiese pasado- pero ya es muy tarde, les agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero me tengo que ir.

Pudo ver el gesto de desagrado en el rostro de ellos, inclusive en el de Kurosaki, lo cual le extraño, pero si no se apuraba tal ves Renji la mataría.

-esta bien kuchiki-san-le dijo de nuevo la pequeña-pero la próxima ves no te podrás negar verdad? Por que vendrás de nuevo, cierto ichi-nii?

Ninguno de los dos respondió, solo cruzaron miradas por un breve instante, y un sonrojo ligero se apodero del rostro de ambos, que estaba pasando?

-esto… creo que si-le miro de nuevo- pero solo llámame Rukia no es necesario tanta formalidad.

-esta bien, tu llámame yuzu, ella es Karin-señalo a la joven que se mantenía entretenida con una cuchara-y el es mi papa Isshin Kurosaki- no faltaba señalarlo, lo reconocería en cualquier parte en que lo viera.

Así se despido de la familia, y mientras salía de esa casa sintió un gran alivio, solo repetía en su cabeza que mataría a dos personas, a Inoue y a su maestras, por ellas estaba pasando todo eso, y al parecer su tormento no había acabado, tendría que soportar a esa familia que mas que so eran unos salvajes, a acepción de la mas pequeña, esa niña le había parecido de lo mas dulce, y le había caído bien, le tenia lastima, el tener como parientes e esos era algo que se tenia que reconocer con un premio de valentía, cuando ya estaba comenzando su ruta de regreso, se abrió la ya reparada puerta y lo vio a el.

-pensé que ya te habías ido-se recargo un poco en el marco de la nueva puerta

-solo tomaba un poco de aire-cruzo sus brazos y le dio la espalda-al parecer nos veremos mañana, verdad?

-si parece que nos llevara más tiempo ese maldito trabajo de mierda-con su mano cubrió la parte de sus ojos, se notaba que estaba cansado-con respecto a mi padre.

Eso si llamo su atención que tenia que decir el con respecto a lo ocurrido, no es que esperara una explicación, a ella le valía lo que hiciera el con su vida y mas su familia.

-me disculpo por lo que paso, es que el es un poco loco- su seño fruncido no desaparecía y el brillo de su mirada tampoco.

-no te preocupes-dijo aun volteada-no tienes por que disculparte, es tu familia y no la voy a juzgar por sus acciones, me tengo que ir-voltio levemente y fijo su vista en el-hasta mañana

Se alejo de el, pero aun percibía su mirada tan intensa posada en ella, giro por la misma esquina en donde antes lo había echo perdiendo esa sensación que hacia que tuviese escalofríos muy fuetes, no había pasado mucho tiempo caminando cuando se dio cuenta que su celular estaba sonado, abrió su maletín, mientras revoloteaba entre las hojas que tenia en completo desorden lo encontró, sin mirar quien era contesto.

-bueno-lo coloco en su oreja y espero respuesta.

-Rukia… donde estas donde demonios estas?- no era para alarmarse, pero la vos de su amigo la hiso preocuparse.

-Renji… estoy en camino a casa-dijo rápidamente

-dime donde estas… que salgo para haya- pareciera que estaba furioso, mas sin embargo no encontraba ranzón alguna para ello, claramente le había dicho que iba a llegar tarde en esa ocasión y que no había necesidad de que la fuese a traer y a recoger.

-pero… por que?

-Rukia tu hermano te a estado buscando por mas de dos horas… dime si no es razón suficiente, recuerda que hoy es viernes

Maldición… se le había olvidado, los viernes era mas común que estuviese ocupada con las mendigas cenas de negocio, no entendía el porque debía de asistir ella, si aun no tenia edad para ello, peor las locas ideas de su hermano y el por que ella le obedecía era algo que aun no entendía, dos horas era mucho, de seguro su hermano la iba a matar después de ellas, que mas daba, al menos se divirtió un poco...

_¿Divertirme, yo?_

En que estaba pensando, si el estar con Kurosaki era la peor tortura a la cual la habían sometido, bueno no tanto como el estar con su hermano en frente de gente desconocida pero era algo parecido a esa sensación.

-tierra llamando a una kuchiki que esta apunto de morir responda- la vos que venia de su teléfono la izo reaccionar, salir de ese transe en el que ella misma se haba sumido.

-ok.. Estoy… no se donde estoy

Era el colmo, el mapa en donde le habían dibujado y escrito las calles se le había borrado, estaba totalmente desorientada, y tal ves perdida.

-QUEEE!!!, RUKIA TU HERMANO ME VA A MATAR

-no exageres-trato de calmarlo pero era evidente que no podría, siempre se ponía a si en situaciones como esa.

-Rukia, pregunta, no se as algo a mañana no quedara nada de mi, TU HERMANO ME VA A HACER PICADILLO

Su hermano cuando se enojaba era muy malo, y tal vez si lo mataría, el era de las personas que creía que su hermana no era capas de protegerse sola y necesitaba un sinfín de escoltas para asegurarse que llegaría a salvo a la casa de ellos, al principio le pareció de lo mas normal, por que era parte del protocolo de la familia kuchiki, además que la mayoría de sus "guardaespaldas" eran ya como su otra familia, desde pequeña los había tenido y por la confianza se habían ganado, no hubo cambio en todos los años que la acompañaron, pero entrando en la adolescencia tubo que decir ALTO.

-espera… no tardo,

Dejo la llamada en espera, y se dirigió de vuelta a la casa del peli naranja, para tratar de saber donde rayos estaba, a pesar de llevar ya mas de un año en aquella ciudad, no se savia mas que el camino de su casa a la escuela y viceversa, todo por culpa del chofer, que no la dejaba caminar ni un maldito paso, por que su hermano lo mataría si se enterara.

Toco una vez, toco otra y no había respuesta, la cabeza le picaba, estaba a punto de explotar cuando, la luz de el interior de la casa le ilumino el rostro, rogo a todos los santos por que cierta personita no saliera y tuviese que preguntar a el, se sentiría la persona mas inútil del mundo, y de4 seguro su burla, pero los santos no la escucharon.

-que te quieres quedar en mi casa o que-sonaba un poco estúpido, pero si fuese ella también pensaría lo mismo, mas tarde le aria pagar por el comentario pero ese no era el momento.

-no es eso idiota-la cara que tenia cambio rápidamente al oír esa palabra-es que no que calle es y necesito saberla para decirle al…

Pocos sabían que ella era rica, bueno rica no era el termino adecuado para referirse a la fortuna kuchiki, jamás le había gustado que las personas se acercaran a ella por interés, eso era una desfachatez en su opinión, así que le pidió a su hermano que mantuviese el perfil bajo cuando iba a ver como le iba en la escuela, la única que lo savia era su mejor amiga, Inoue, a ella le tenia toda confianza no había secreto que ella no supiera… a excepción de uno.

-alll… que?-la forma en que corto la conversación lo había dejado intrigado.

-al… al…-no se imagina que decir, sentía como las manos le sudaban

_Ay no_

-dime

-acaso te importa mi vida personal- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

El color del rostro del chico subió súbitamente, las palabras de la chica lo tomaron por sorpresa.

-claro que no enana, tan solo preguntaba

-entonces no preguntes idiota…

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Al otro día, después de un sermón de mas de dos oras por lo que su hermano rompió se record, tomo marcha al instituto, en menos de quince minutos ya estaba lista para ello, bajo las enormes escaleras rápidamente y al abrí la puerta para escapar de ese infierno se encontró con un coche negro estacionado enfrente de la puerta, tenia una distancia de por lo menos unos quince metros y para que decirlo, valía una millonada, ya se imaginaba el por que, la puerta del conductor se abrió y dejo ver a un hombre alto, de cabellera roja, portaba un esmoquin de color negro que le quedaba perfectamente, ya habíamos empezado mal.

-Renji, no me digas que…-trato de adivinar, pero era mas que obvio.

-si Rukia, tu hermano me prohibió que salieras sola de nuevo-dijo con tono de resignación, no le gustaba que le hicieran eso a su amiga, pero eran ordenes de su jefe.

Sabia que no había solución alguna, siempre tenia que ser así, ella una muñeca que no podía hacer nada, por que se rompía, así era como la miraban las personas, así era como no quería ser observada, no dijo nada en todo el camino, a excepción de…

-Renji!!!

Hiso que la limusina frenara de golpe, como resultado que la chofer varios vehículos pararan para refrescársela al chofer, que se desquitaría con la culpable.

-maldición Rukia, pudo haber ocurrido un accidente-apretó sus manos que estaba en el volante, para no voltear y gritarle en la cara a la pasajera.

-de todos modos hubiese sido tu culpa, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me bajes en la escuela, si no dos callea antes, estamos a unos cuantos metros-si el estaba molesto, ella esta enojada.

Sin mas que decir se bajo de golpe, dejando su amigo con la boca entre abierta, por que iba a decir algo, mas sin embargo, no lo dejo ni respirar, y demostró su furia azotando al puerta, acompañado de un ligero gruñido.

Al parecer, según ella, nadie la había visto, entro como si nada al salón, fingiendo con una sonrisa de lo mas farsa.

-buenos días, compañeros

-buenos días kuchiki-san

Era la voz de Inoue, siempre ella era la primera en recibirla, por eso la apreciaba mucho, siempre se preocupaba ella hasta de lo que no tenia que hacerlo, de repente, la peli naranja la sujeto del brazo cuando iba camino a su escritorio evitando que dejara sus cosa en el, llevándola al pasillo.

-que te pasa Inoue-estaba enojada por lo ocurrido ase unos momento, trataba de clamarse y sucede esto.

-shh…- trato de clamar a su amiga-no grites.

-como quieres que no grite

-bueno, bueno, intenta no gritar-guardo silencio por unos segundos, y al ver que el temperamento de su amiga iba mejorando continuo-es que, quiero saber que tal te fue, con… ku…rosa… con Kurosaki-kun.

Suspiro notablemente, su amiga no tenia remedio, pero que le iba a ser, Kurosaki Ichigo era su ilusión, para su desgracia.

-posss, bien

-bien?, solamente eso.

-agradece que te estoy diciendo algo-se soltó del agarre con algo de brusquedad, e Inoue lo noto.

-que te pasa, kuchiki-san?

Tanto se me nota?

-no es nada, los problemas de siempre- la furia no era buena para nadie, mas para ella, el alterarse era algo que no podía, volvió a mirar a la persona que tenía al lado, era entendible, tal vez…

-es normal

-ehh

-el es normal, mas normal de lo que me parecía, familia normal, casa normal, no hay nada extraño en el- mencionarle lo de las peleas entre ello era cosa que no diría, tal ves cuando los viera, se asustaría tanto que hasta se cambiaria de escuela, sonaría un poco cruel, pero buscaba lo mejor para ella.

-pero dime mas-le tomo las manos con fuerza- entraste a su casa, ¿como es?, ¿como es su familia?, ¿crees que les caería bien?.

-puede ser…

No pudo terminar, la campana los interrumpió, era la señal que ella esperaba, algo que quitara de encima a Inoue y poder disfrutar el día, entraron al salón antes que la maestra, tomaron sus asientos correspondientes, y las clases comenzaron hasta que.

-buenos días.

Un peli naranja abrió la puerta de golpe, interrumpiendo de muy mala forma a la maestra.

-dirá usted, buenas tardes, por si no lo sabe, las clases comienzan a las 7:30 no a la hora que despierte usted- tomo uno de los libros que mantenía en el escritorio y lo utilizo para darle un golpe al joven, el cual no dijo nada.

-tome asiento, y pídale a unos de sus compañeros que le diga en que nos quedamos-termino su sermón.

El peli naranja, continuo con su camino posando su vista en solo una chica, aquella peli negra que se encontraba al lado de su asiendo leyendo el libro que tenía en sus manos con mucha atención, se veía, no savia como describirlo, se acerco a su lugar, poniendo su maletín en la mesa con algo de fuerza, se sentó de mala gana, pero aun así no podía dejar de mírala, y la pelinegra se dio cuenta de esa mirada tan insistente.

-que tanto me miras, Kurosaki-san-aun diciendo eso no le miro, su vista estaba en aquel libro..

-yo nada, tan solo pensé que me saludarías.

-que ganas con eso-lo cerro de golpe

-el que me mires…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Así continuaron ellos dos, con pequeñas palabras que en un principio era un juego de niños, pero al final…

*/*/*

-ne ne, kuchiki-san

Escucho a lo lejos, era una de sus compañeras de clases Chizuro, se acerco a ella, parecía que estaba agitada.

-que sucede Chizuro-san

-te… recomiendo… que corras

No entendía lo que decía, la clase de educación física, había terminado hace unas cuatro horas, no necesitaba de ese tipo de concejos en ese momento, hasta que, pudo ver una gran nube de humo provocada por una manada de chicas locas que corrían hacia ellas.

-CORRE!!!

No lo pensó dos veces, reconoció a cada una de ellas, eran los miembros del club de fans de Kurosaki

Corría lo mas rápido que podía, pero parecía que si ella incrementaba la velocidad, ellas lo hacían el doble, al final, la acorralaron.

-maldita kuchiki- dijo una de ella, mientras recortaba la distancia entre su rival.

Sus palabras no eran las correctas, pero no dejaría que saliera de sus manos, el que ellas estuviese enfurecidas con ellas por quien sabe que cosa.

-te pido que no hables con ese vocabulario tan… común en ti- antes que nada, la educación, ya conocía a aquella mujer, varias veces el había advertido que se alejara de su Kurosaki, pero ella no obedeció "según ellas"

-no se que te vio, nuestro amado Kurosaki-kun, pero ten por seguro, que desaparecerá, después de que todas de demos tu merecido.

No salió otra cosa de su boca, se lanzo contra ella intentándole dar un golpe en la cara, pero ella, con un movimiento rápido lo esquivo, aun así, volvió a tomar camino hacia Rukia esta ves, su puño se dirigió a su estomago, pero no llego a alcanzarlo, una patada de gran fuerza fue colocada en el mismo lugar en donde ella quería dañarla, fue tan fuerte que callo en el pido escupiendo lo provocado por semejante golpe, todo el bullero que había antes desaparecido, la elegante kuchiki la había golpeado.

-crees que será tan fácil golpearme.

Las clases de karate que kaien le había dado daban frutos al fin, pudo ver que ella se paraba con dificultad, le había puesto mucha fuerza, mas dela que debía, aquella mujer, comenzó tambalearse hasta caer de nuevo, no había forma de que siguiese, las demás mujeres la sostuvieron.

-mira lo que le as echo, eres un monstruo.

_¿Monstruo?_

Ella no lo era, jamás había golpeado a alguien, incluso cuando… "la mataron"

-alto ahí

Las miradas de todas se dirigieron a la persona que había hablado, era nada mas y nada menos que el director, que había presenciado todo.

-me quieren explicar lo que sucede aquí

Hubo un minuto de silencio y después de el.

-fue ella

-kuchiki, golpeo a nuestra compañera, por eso todas venimos.

_Perras_

-eso es verdad kuchiki

Al parecer no había visto todo

-usted dirá-ni había nada mas que decir

*/*/*/*/*/

Así como ese problema surgieron muchos

*/*/*/*/*

Una gran limusina negra, se dirigía a un lugar diferente, a uno que visitaba cada año, aquel cementerio que tenía a esa persona especial.

Ese día, el sol brillaba con gran intensidad, por la ventanilla, veía como la personas pasaban por la calle feliz mente, mientras que ella, estaba sola, su hermano tuvo que ir a Estados Unidos a arreglar asuntos de su compañía, dejándola sola, en esos momentos en los que sedearía a alguien, con quien podría desahogarse.

Recordaba su cuerpo bañado de sangre, sangre de la personas que la querían matar, sangre de su hermana.

&&&&

-Rukia, no te alejes.

Escuchaba a su hermana que corría detrás de ella, el juego de las atrapadas era de los mas divertido, y mas cuando no tenia nada que hacer.

Estaban en un algo parecido a un club campestre, en un lugar de Escocia, en el, se juntaban, todas las personas que formaban la compañía, todas la personas de las cuatro casa nobles, para su mala suerte, a pesar de que ella se quería quedar a jugar con su amigo Renji, su hermano mayor le dijo que no se podía.

-Rukia… detente

Eso ya sonaba a una orden, no era para tanto, tan solo le pidió a su hermana gemela que jugaran un poco, pero ella era igual que se Nii-sama, solo les preocupaba el como comportarse.

-pero hisana-chan, tan solo nos hemos alejado un poco-y eso era cierto, ene el lugar en sonde estaban, todavía se podía escuchar la música de aquella fiesta.

-si, eso lo se, pero kaien se va a enojar si no aparecemos, además, una kuchiki no debe estar jugando por ahí-lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa de las mas hermosas que jamás haya visto, la esta convenciendo.

Kaien, a pesar de ser casi de su edad, era su guarda espaldas, Hisana tenia a otra persona, pero por alguna razón, hisana solo tena uno, mientras que ella tenia siete.

-no creo que el importe mucho, por favor hisana-chan

-bueno…

se escucho un disparo, y hisana ya no pudo terminar, los ojos de su hermana estaba posados en el agujero que atravesaba su pecho, mientras que la sangra escurría en el pasto verde, y ella caía de rodillas.

-HISANA-CHAN!!

La sostuvo lo mas que pudo para que no tocara el suelo, su vestido color violeta, se manchaba de la sangre derramada por la herida mortal que le habían echo, al alzar su rostro, pudo ver a las personas responsables de ese acto tal vil, eran dos hombres, vestidos de negro, con el rostro cubierto por una tela que no permitía ver sus fracciones.

-maldición, le dimos a la equivocada- aun la pistola estaba en sus manos, y se podía ver un ligero uno saliendo de ella.

-te dije que le apuntaras a la otra-reprochaba la persona que tenia al lado.

-no podía

-tu y tus escusas

-por que…

La vos de la pequeña, hiso que los dos la miraran, sostenía con más fuerza el cuerpo de su hermana, y las lagrimas corrían por sus hermoso ojos violetas, después, solo mostraron una sonrisa hipócrita.

-por que? Ten por seguro que no lo sabemos

-pero te aseguramos que nos pagaron muy bien, para que te matáramos, kuchiki Rukia

La misma pistola que asía poco le había arrebatado su hermana, ahora estaba colocada en su cabeza.

-lo siento niña, pero no es nada personal.

La iban a matar, de eso estaba seguro, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, esperando ese disparo, tal ves con ansias, morir en eso momentos no sonaba tan mal, le habían arrebatado a otra persona importante, que mas quedaba ¿nada?

Escucho ese terrible sonido, pero no sintió dolor, nada en lo absoluto, los volvió a abrir y podo, ver a uno de ellos en el suelo, alguien además de ellos había disparado.

-maldito.

El que seguía de pie, saco su propia pistola y le apunto a esa persona, pero el dio una patada, lanzándolo a una distancia demasiado lejos.

-ka…kaien

Era el, la persona encargada de su protección, tan solo la miro por un instante, para después dirigirse al que estaba en el suelo, adolorido por el golpe que le habían dado, puso su pie en su cabeza y de la misma forma que le habían echo a ella, se lo hiso a el.

-no es nada personal.

Solo con una diferencia, el si logro dispara.

&&&&&&&

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, tal vez nueve o diez años, no lo recordaba, y no quería hacerlo, la limusina se detuvo, y poco después, la puerta se abrió, vio a su amigo Renji que le daba la mano para que bajase, pero ella negó.

-quieres que te acompañe-dijo después de que ella bajase

-no, solo una ves al año, puedo platicar agusto con mi hermana

No dijo nada mas, no era necesario, esa era kuchiki Rukia, la faceta de ella que nadie conocía.

Llevaba un vestido negro, a la rodilla, tenia un decorado de color morado que hacia que el vestido luciera mas, el cabello lo llevaba recogido con un pequeño sombrero del mismo color que el vestido, y en una de sus manos, tenia dos rosas blancas que había recortado de el jardín en la mansión kuchiki, camino lentamente, y llego a unas enormes escaleras que la llevarían a su destino, espeso su larga subida, cada paso resonaba en aquel lugar, mientras que el viento, hacia que las hojas de los arboles cayeran en gran cantidad, impidiendo su vista por unos momentos, y cuando eso paso, se encontró con alguien enfrente de ella.

¿Por qué, tu…?

-Rukia?, que haces aquí?

Pareciera que le había leído la mente, las miradas de ellos, solo, mostraban con función y mas con función.

-no tengo que responderte, y tu..

Paso que se acercaban a ellos se oyeron haciendo que ninguno de los dos continuase con la discusión que lo mas probable, duraría mas de una ora, lo acostumbrado, se vieron tres personas que se dirigían rápidamente al lugar donde estaban, era toda la familia Kurosaki.

-kuchiki-chan

Saludo la más tierna de ellos, a lo cual ella correspondió el saludo amistoso

-konnichiwa, yuzu-san.

-que estas haciendo aquí?-le pregunto al otra pequeña que pareciera que jamás se quitaba la gorra de la cabeza.

Era difícil de contestar, "vive a visitar a mi hermana muerta, que por cierto, murió por mi culpa" como que decir eso, no era lo mas apropiado, lo presentes esperaban una repuesta, si no fuera por que alguien se le fue encima a la pelinegra.

-Rukia-chan!!-grito con fuerzas el jefe de la familia, hubiese aplastado kuchiki, si no por tal intervención de su primogénito que lo mando volar.

La pequeña kuchiki tenia los ojos bien abiertos, las acciones de los Kurosaki, jamás las entenderías, de eso estaba mas que segura, en un momento es tan platicando como gente civilizada, y después de uno según dos, pastadas, manotazos, karate, ¿Qué sucedía con ellos?

-oto-san, onii-chan, cálmense por favor- yuzu trataba de clamarlos, pero eso parecía imposible, hasta que su gemela hablo.

-PAREN LOS DOS¡¡, ¿ACASO NO RECUERDAN EL POR QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ?

Como por arte de magia, los golpes y los gruñidos pararon, y lo que siguió fueron miradas serias y con un toque de tristeza, tal vez para ella, era el momento perfecto para escapar.

-bueno… yo los dejo, jeje, parecen que tienen asuntos personales así que…-solo quería alejarse de ellos, ese día acostumbraba estar solo.

-por que no nos acompañas, Rukia-chan-ya recuperada la compostura, le dijo mientras la miraba directamente.

-eto.. Preferiría…-como decirlo, ese hombre hablaba de una manera que había que se le enchinara la piel.

-no tienes por que negarte- le toco el hombro con una de sus manos, haciendo que el peli naranja vigilara cualquier movimiento que pudiera ser peligroso-tu no eres un estorbo

_Estorbo?_

el rostro de ella, se encontraba inclinado había bajo, mientras que su mechón hacia que sus ojos no se pudieran ver, una sola palabras del jefe de la familia la había echo perder la orientación.

Paso siguió a la familia, sin decir alguna palabra, entraron aun sendero largo, y al lado de el, se encontraban muchas tumbas, cada una con diferentes escrituras, hasta que llegaron a una en particular, la cual decía

Kurosaki Masaki

(1969-1998)

Amiga, compañera y madre

_¿Masaki…Kurosaki?_

-kuchiki, te presento a mi esposa, masaki- se acerco lentamente a la tumba, tocando con su mano la escritura gravada en esa piedra.

-su esposa?- sus palabras eran como un susurro, solo para ella.

-así es- Karin que se había mantenido callada hablo por primera ves-nuestra madre murió hace diez años-cruzo sus brazo.

Por alguna razón, la boca se le había secado, por más que trataba de decir algo, no podía, ninguna palabra salía de su boca, pero ¿Qué diría? A ellos y a… Ichigo.

Giro levemente su rostro parta ver al peli naranja, tal ves en su rostro encontraría la respuesta, una señal de cómo actuar, algo, pero nada, ninguna reacción, tan solo en simpático seño fruncido que ya se había acostumbrado ver todos los días, bien sabia que eso no funcionaba, la experiencia hacia que pensara eso.

-kuchiki-chan- la vos del jefe de la familia atrajo se atención

-si…

-nos ayudarías.

Al escuchar ayudarías no se imagino a lo que se refería, mas sin envaro en poco tiempo lo entendió, la limpieza y los rezos formaban parte de ese "ayudarías" y no puso pero alguno, razón que no entendía, ayudar a gente desconocida no era lo suyo, pero la forma en que se lo pidió tal ves tuvo que ver en algo, además, eran la familia de Ichigo, por que no.

Después de un tiempo, los labores habían acabado, tan solo faltaba acomodar unas flores en la tumba pero de eso se estaba encargando el propio Isshin, haciendo que los demás ya no tuvieran nada que hacer, mientras Karin se mojaba la cara con un poco de agua que ella misma hacia traído en una cubeta, yuzu se limpiaba el poco sudor que tenia en la frente, Ichigo y Rukia, ellos dos se encontraban refugiados en la sombra dada por un árbol no muy lejos del resto de la familia, solos los dos.

-Ichigo- después de tanto meditarlo se atrevió a hablar.

-desde cuando me hablas por mi nombre, enana- mantenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba puesto.

- desde que se me pega la gana, además jamás me gusto hablarte por el apellido, es solo que seria algo raro-se había quitado el sobrero para utilizarlo como abanico por el intenso calor que se sentía.

-bueno-resistió a responderle a la peli negra con insultos ya que ella no lo había echo con su antiguo comentario.

-Ichigo… yo- otras vez esa sensación, no lo podía evitar…

Un sonido interrumpió a la peli negra, el sonido de su celular, salvándola de una situación muy incomoda.

Lo tomo entre sus manos, al notar que era un mensaje, lo abrió y leyó su contenido.

_"Rukia, es hora"_

Aunque no lo pudiese creer, se le había pasado el tiempo en ese lugar, pero no en el lugar en donde ella debió de estar, sino con la familia Kurosaki, haciendo que olvidara por completo a quien verdad iba a visitar, se sintió de lo peor, miro de nuevo al joven que la acompañaba.

-me tengo que ir

Sin ninguna otra palabra, se coloco el sombrero en su lugar alejándose de el, caminando hacia el resto de la familia.

-Kurosaki-sama-dijo en un intento de grito por que aun la distancia entre ello era considerable, aun si el pudo escucharla perfectamente.

-dime kuchiki-chan-respondió con una sonrisa- ya es hora de irte

Que comía ese señor, adivinaba cada una de sus razones.

-bueno… si, usted tiene la razón, les agradezco que me hayan permitido participar en algo tan familiar-inclino su cabeza en cuanto sintió que todos estaba, inclusive en peli naranja.

-no tienes nada que agradecer-yuzu fue la que contesto

-después de todo, tal ves pronto formaras parte de nuestra familia, claro si ichi-nii se atreve-sonrió pícaramente, haciendo que a ella y al peli naranja se les formara un pequeño tono rosado en ambas mejillas.

-Karin…-pronuncio un poco enojado-por que dices eso.

-vamos, a leguas se ve que te gusta.

Si antes estaban rojos, en esos momentos estaban como tomates, inclusive pensó que ambos estaban del color del cabello de su amigo Renji, y eso ya era mucho.

-eto…-dejo la tención creada en el ambiente a un lado-yo me despido.

Tomo su rumbo, regresando a ese sendero que la llevaría ala salida, pero sin antes ir a la tumba de su hermana, al pasar por la de la familia Kurosaki, tomo unas de las rosas que aun llevaba consigo y la puso sobre ella, mientras pronunciaba algunas palabras indescifrables para los que la veían desde lejos, después, se perdió para la vista de ellos.

-dime Ichigo-después de un poco de silencio Isshin le hablo a su hijo, que le miro de inmediato-que tanto conoces a kuchiki-chan.

-por que lo dices viejo-saco una de sus manos para rascarse una poco la cabeza, intentando disimular el interés por la pregunta echa por su padre.

-porque si ella es solo una compañera de clases, no sabes el por que ella vino aquí este día, pero si es tu amiga, tal ves tengas una ligera idea de ello-la seriedad con la que hablaba era rara en el, haciendo que sus hijos tomaran en serio sus palabras.

- a que te refieres con eso?-pregunto Karin, al ver que ninguno de sus otros dos hermanos se atrevía a decir.

-su hermana,- tomo la flor que había dejado kuchiki en la tumba de su esposa- murió-la coloco entre las demás flores que estaban en un florero.

La sorpresa no se hiso esperar, los tres hermanos tan solo pudieron mirar a su padre, en busca de una explicación, un poco más clara a lo antes dicho por el.

-explícate- hablo con dureza el peli naranja.

-que no entiendes, su hermana murió, este mismo día.

Era algo extraño, el mismo día en que había muerto su madre, muro la hermana de Rukia, aun con una diferencia de una año, era un evento inexplicable para ellos, ahora entendían el por que se encontraron con ella en ese lugar, aunque aun hubiese dudas.

-pero… como?- sus dos manos las tenia en la boca, en señal se asombro, peor aun así, pudo pronunciar esas palabras.

-al verla por primera ves, pensé que no era ella, pero el gran parecido con su madre y al escuchar su apellido me dijo que mis sospechas eran ciertas, ella era la menor de los tres hermanos kuchiki.

-pero que tiene que ver el apellido- Karin se terminaba de acomodar la gorra

-Karakura, digan lo que diga, aun es una ciudad alejada de el verdadero mundo exterior, no se enteran de quien es importante en la sociedad a pesar de que los vean en la tele y después pasen enfrente de ellos- hiso un pausa ligera para después continuar- los kuchiki son la mayor autoridad en el mundo de los negocios, sus empresas están distribuidas por todo el mundo cada una dirigida por un miembro de las cuatro casa nobles.

-casa nobles?-esta ves fue Ichigo el que hablo

-son, en otras palabras, las familias mas importantes miembros de la organización, vigilados por la cámara de lo cuarenta y seis, un grupo de ancianos que vigilan que las cosas no se salgan de control, además del goite trece, lo inversionistas, y pequeños ejecutivos que tiene que ver con ellos, pero tiene menor participación que los anteriores, para ellos, el anonimato es algo importante, para evitar ser atacados, ya que siempre hay alguien que quiere destruirlos y arrebatarles el liderazgo en el mercado de compra y venta a ellos, muestra de ellos es que Ichigo no savia nada de esto, verdad Ichigo.

Le sonrió a su hijo que no hacia nada más que mirar el suelo.

-a lo que tu quieres llegar viejo- encarando su padre-es que a la hermana de Rukia la mataron

Su hijo era mas listo de lo que creía, saco un cigarrillo de su saco, y le prendió para fumar aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

-así es, a la hermana de Rukia la mataron-volvió a hacer otra pausa pero esta ves fue por que metió el cigarrillo a su boca, mientras exhalaba y espiraba, los hermanos Kurosaki se mantuvieron callados-a pesar de que ambas siempre tenían escoltas, cuando era pequeña, Rukia era una niña un poco traviesa, para ser franco, demasiado, se escapaba, se escondía, tal ves solo lo hacia para salir de esa vida tan aburrida que llevaba, si era así la entendía, un amigo muy cercano que tiene que ver en los mismo negocios no para de decir que si tuviese que elegir entre esa vida y otra, elegiría la otra opción-rio un poco- pero al final eso ese comportamiento hiso que a su hermana la mataran.

-Rukia fue culpable?

-si, a hisana, como se llamaba su hermana, la mataron en frente de ella, por suerte no lograron hacerle nada por que no de sus escoltas logro impedirlo, mas sin embargo, no logro impedir que traumaran a Rukia de por vida.

-por que?

-que arias si mataran aun familiar enfrente de ti-la pregunta era estúpida y cierto enojo fue reflejado en las palabras de ishhin- estaba cubierta de sangre de su hermana y de las personas que las habían atacado, estuvo fuera de la realidad por casi un año, aunque fue sometida a varios tratamientos ninguno había dado resultado, pero al parecer ella ya volvió a ser la misma.

Unas cuantas gotas empezaron a caer, de un momento a otro, el cielo azul, fue cubierto por grandes nueves negras que amenazaban con un fuerte aguacero, los Kurosaki, rápidamente se refugiaron en un templo que estaba cerca de ello, al poco tiempo las enormes nubes descargaron todo lo que llevaban consigo.

-aun no me as contestado Ichigo-le volvió a hablar su padre.

- que no te e contestado- se encontraba sentado en la orilla del templo, aun así las gotas de lluvia no lo alcazaba, sus hermanas habían preferido estar mas adentro, mientras que ellos prefirieron estar cerca de la entrada.

-ella… es solo una compañera o una amiga-aun el cigarrillo no se le acababa, y lo mantenía en su boca, exhalando el humo provocado por el.

-por que tanta insistencia en ello.

-no lo entiendes… si eres su amigo, deberías estar con ella-se alejo de el, seguramente yendo con sus hijas, el peli naranja se quedo hay, pensando, meditando, a que se referías su padre, hasta que….

_"su hermana murió este mismo día"_

Mierda, lo había entendido, ella…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había llegado tarde, pero al menos había llegado, le pidió a Renji que le diera un poco mas de tiempo, sin decir las razones verdaderas del por que de ello, mas sin embargo el pelirrojo acepto sin decir nada mas, con pasos largo y rápidos, llego a la tumba de su hermana, se encontraba alejada de las demás, cerca de un gran árbol de sakuras, el único en todo ese lugar, un gran numero de ella, se encontraban sobre de la tumba, se agacho un poco para quitarlas y al hacerlo, pudo ver la escritura sobre esa piedra blanca.

Hisana kuchiki

(1993-1999)

Siempre te recordaremos

-hisana…

Aquella única flor que mantenía entre su mano derecha quedo sobre esa fría piedra, en ese momento, cayeron unas gotas del cielo, que prevenían de una gran tormenta, aun así, ella las ignoro, volviendo su vista a ese lugar.

Su hermana estaba en ese lugar, pero no podía tocarla, ni abrasarla, la tierra se lo impedía, había tantas cosas que decir, pero no sabia como empezar, no lo savia desde el día en que se la llevaron.

Se abraso si misma, ya no podía evitar que las lagrimas se mesclaron con el agua que ya había tomado fuerza, se sintió impotente, avergonzada, se sentía como el ser mas repúgnate de todo el planeta…

-HISANA!!!!

&&&&

Los paramédicos habían llegado con gran rapidez, pero no podían hacer nada por recuperas a su hermana, y ella no podía soltarla.

-niña… aléjate, ella ya esta muerta-trato de sujetarla pero ella lo alejo-no hay nada que hacer

-no…-sus ojos estaban muy rojos, y todo su cuerpo temblaba- Hisana, Hisana, tiene que despertar, hermanita por favor…

Kaien, también trato de hacer lo mismo peor no había forma de separarla de su hermana gemela, poco a poco al gente del goite trece se estaba acercando, viendo la escena mas escalofriante de todas sus vidas, oyendo los gritos de la pequeña cuando la separaron del cuerpo inerte de hisana, Byakuya kuchiki ya había llegado, y el mismo había ordenado que lo hicieran, aun en ese momento había mantenido su rostro intacto de cualquier muestra de emoción, ni un solo poco de dolor o de tristeza, el eras el ejemplo a seguir de todos ello, localizo rápidamente a Rukia que aun lloraba, estaba rodeada de sus guardaespaldas, que preguntaban si estaba bien al igual que los médicos que la estaban revisando.

-Byakuya…Nii-sama-le miro Rukia, buscando consuelo en sus ojos, pero jamás lo encontró, solo encontró, un golpe, la había golpeado con gran fuerza

-Byakuya, detente!!!!!!- hablo Yoruichi Shioin evitando un segundo golpe, entendía la desesperación de su amigo, pero tampoco tenia que matar a su hermana a golpes.

Se soltó del agarre de ella, y volvió a mirara a su hermana que se estaba levantado del suelo con ayuda de kaien…

-Rukia…-pronuncio su nombre, haciendo que su hermana menor lo viera con temor-al nacer, mataste a nuestra madre, después mataron a papa por tu culpa, ahora hisana… no eres mas que un estorbo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Es por ese motivo que las palabras de jefe de la familia le había afectado tanto, a pesar de que su hermano se había disculpado poco tiempo después, ya no era lo mismo, la relación de los dos se distorsiono, demasiado.

-perdóname… hisana-sintió como su corazón se partía con cada palabra que pronunciaba, pero desde hace varios años, era lo único que podía decir.

Sintió como unos brazos la radiaban fuertemente, proporcionándole su calor, giro su rostro rápidamente y encontró una cabellera naranja, unos ojos con un profundo color miel que la observaban de una manera tan… romántica?

-ichi…go- el atendía a su llamado rápido

-no tiene por que sufrir sola… yo estoy contigo-la levanto entre sus brazos, mientras absorbía el olor que desprendía.

-no necesito de tu ayuda-fingió ser fuerte, tratándose de escapar de los brazos del joven.

-aunque no quieras…-le impidió que lograra su objetivo, haciendo un movimiento rápido y algo violento le giro para que quedaran frente a frente-aunque te niegues enana, jamás debes de llorara sola, ese es tu peor erro, Rukia, además-al asegurarse que con un solo brazo ella no escaparía, toco su mentón con sus dedos, levantando su rostro, pudo ver que estaba sonrojada, le encanto-no me gusta ver que unos ojos tan bellos, derramen lagrimas.

Lo que siguió después de eso fue….

*/*/*

¿Qué había echo?

Ella había cumplido, acerco a su amiga a Ichigo, pero no podía hacer milagros, no había esperanza de una relación estable entre ellos, por más que se esforzó, no logro que Ichigo se fijara en ella, más sin embargo.

Bajaba las largas escaleras de la azotea, mientras pesaba aquello, después del trabajo en equipo, se dio cuenta que Kurosaki Ichigo, no era el patán que ella creía, solo era del tipo de personas que nadie entendía y tenia sus razones, las cuales ella savia perfectamente, en aquellos días lluviosos que compartió con el peli naranja, el dolor mutuo que sentían ambos era el mismo, el mismo sentimiento de odio asía ellos mismo los acerco poco a poco y ahora…

-maldición!!!-golpeo la pared que estaba mas cerca, haciendo que su mano sangrara-perdóname Inoue, parece que me e enamorado del mismo hombre.

*****************

Lamento mucho el retraso, a pesar de que en las vacaciones, tenia planeado, subir cinco historias, la inspiración me falto, además… un familiar mío acaba de fallecer.

Espero que me entiendan

Y dejen reviews

Syo0


	3. Una llegada inesperada I

Puuuuuuuuuuu

Yo aquí de nuevo con el tercer capitulo, que espero con ansias que les guste

^^  
les agradezco sus comentarios especialmente por los eventos familiares que me rodearon

Sinceramente muchas gracias

Bueno, dejando eso, no se que hacer, ya que en el capitulo anterior, le expuse que es Rukia, tengo duda de dejar la historia, abarcar solo la relación que tiene en el instituto, y terminarla ai, o dejar que mi imaginación vuele y hacer un chile huevillo

Déjenme decirle que, lo que yo he pensado, es hacerla mas larga para darle trama

Pero ustedes deciden

Y por las faltas de ortografía

…

Hare el intento de no cometerlas.

*/*/*/*

Querida enemiga

Por: mokona-kuchiki (puuu)

Tercer capitulo: Una llegada inesperada I

*/*/*/*

Ya habían tocado para que cada quien entrara a su clase, no había podido almorzar con las chicas ya que lo que quedaba de tiempo se la había pasado en la enfermería, por que la herida que se abrió con su arranque de locura, no dejaba de sangrar y al mismo tiempo doler, peor con algunas vendas, poco a poco el malestar disminuía.

Para que nadie lo notara, y hiciera preguntas tontas, escondió su mano en el bolcillo, y le funciono, la sesión que tocaba, era lenguaje extranjero, lo dominaba perfectamente, así que no le ponía demasiada atención a lo que la maestra decía, lo difícil era para tomar nota, aunque no quisiera, tenia que utilizar la mano que tenia herida.

Cada movimiento que daba, le daban ligeros toque eléctricos, pero siguió escribiendo hasta finalizar aquel maldito apunte.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, y su aburrimiento aumentaba la mismo tiempo, peor no podía evitar, un sentimiento que se había formado desde hacia poco, algo iba a pasar, de eso estaba mas que segura, para mal o para bien, termino la clase le seguía una de algebra.

_**"Alumnos"**_

Se puedo escuchar como hablaban por el alta voz, que solo utilizaban los directivos de la escuela.

**"se les pide que asistan a la sala de eventos de la institución, para la presentación de un evento artístico internacional"**

_"¿evento artístico?"_

Siempre habían anunciado, días antes de ese tipo de eventos, el que lo hayan hecho, de un momento a otro, pareciera que no lo tenían planeado,

**"es obligatorio"**

Recalcaron lo último con un tono de voz más fuerte, ahora era mas extraño.

Cada alumno que estaba a su alrededor, se levanto, dejando sus útiles en sus asientos correspondientes, avanzando hacia aquel lugar, miro para un lado, y después al contrario, y no veía al peli naranja que debía de sentarse a su lado.

_"donde estas Ichigo"_

Se preguntaba cuando sintió como alguien le sujetaba la mano, para su mala suerte, era la que le dolía, haciendo que lanzara un intento de grito, en señal de desagrado, espantando un poco a la persona que había hecho que el dolor de ella aumentara.

-kuchiki-san… perdóname- soltó rápidamente a su amiga, después de ver aquel vendaje en su mano- como te asiste eso kuchiki-san.

-tropecé, y me caí- tubo que mentir, no podía decirla la verdadera razón.

-pero, es muy raro en ti, segura que eso paso, kuchiki-san-le toco de nuevo al mano, pero esta ves, con mas delicadeza.

-claro que si, piensas que te estoy mintiendo- dijo con aquel tono de voz que la hacia ver como una niña mimada.

-claro que no-dudo un poco, pero después le dijo con una gran sonrisa-tu y yo, somos las mejores amigas, entre nosotras no hay mentiras, verdad kuchiki-san

-claro que si-mentirosa, lo había, una muy grande- vámonos ya, por que si no, no alcanzaremos buen lugar, y nos tocaran los últimos.

Después de esas palabras, la peli naranja, se había quedado tranquila, ya que notaba que su amiga, empezaba asentir, cierto agrado por su Kurosaki, además de haberlos encontrado en varias ocasiones en situaciones no de muy amigos, que por supuesto no le agrado, pero con lo anterior, la tormenta en su interior se había calmado.

Llegaron aquel edificio apartado de los salones comunes de la institución, era algo grande, con la capacidad para que todos sus alumnos estén en el al mismo tiempo, y tal ves para mas, le traía recuerdos, de cuando hacia sus presentaciones de baile ante el Goite Trece, además cuando estaba en la academia de Londres, cada uno de sus amigos, ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos?

La mayoría de los asientos ya estaban ocupados, solo quedaban los de atrás, y eso significaba que no podrían ver nada.

-Rukia!!!

Escucho su nombre desde lo lejos, al ver hacia donde provenía aquella voz, encontró a la razón de su preocupación, estaba parado, apartando dos asientos, mas el suyo, cuando percato que lo miraba, sonrió, una gran sonrisa.

-mira, kuchiki-san… hay esta Kurosaki-kun, y tiene dos asientos desocupados-la alegría se reflejaba en sus palabras-hazme un favor amiga.

Cuando escucho favor, no sabía el porque, pero siempre que decía, "hazme un favor" salía perdiendo ella.

-que quieres Inoue?-pregunto temiendo a la respuesta.

-déjame sentarme al lado de Kurosaki-kun-puso sus manos como si estuviese rezando, peor en realidad estaba suplicando.

Decirle que no, haría que Inoue se enfadara mucho con ella, y decirle que si, haría que Ichigo le gritara después de clases, ya que Inoue cuando estaba cerca de el, decía puras tonterías, y cosas sin sentido, irritando a Ichigo a no mas poder.

-pero, Inoue…-no encontraba escusa.

-vamos, kuchiki-san, además, no creo que te lo haya apartado a ti- comento con algo de ironía.

_¿perdon?_

Se estaba enojando por el comentario de su "amiga"

_"si supieras"_

Rio un poco para si misma.

-kuchiki-san?-no entendía-por que te reíste.

-por que tienes razón, Inoue, es imposible que Kurosaki-san me haya apartado mi ese lugar-sonreía de manera alegre, como si no le hubiese molestado lo anterior- esta bien, tu te sentaras a lado de Kurosaki-san.

La verdad, había dicho eso para ver la reacción de su amiga, tal ves en ello, encontraría la respuesta a sus dudas, pero, no había obtenido nada, solo un sentimiento de remordimiento, ella no se merecía su desconfianza, siempre le había demostrado su amistad incondicional, ¿Por qué ahora dudaba?

Se acercaron asta donde estaba el peli naranja, peor para poder pasar, tuvieron que ir en fila, claro primero Inoue, para que ocupara el lugar que estaba junto a el.

-Kurosaki-kun-aun estando cerca, lo grito, dejándolo algo abrumado al pobre chico-te importa si me siento aquí-señalo aquel tan preciado lugar.

-veras… Inoue, la verdad…

-la verdad es que no tienes ningún problema, no es así Kurosaki-san-lo interrumpió, y mirándole fijamente, el entendió.

-siéntate- dejo de mala gana, pero la peli naranja no entendió el por que.

-dime, Kurosaki-kun-trato de formar platica-como es que conseguiste estos lugares.

-antes del toque de entrada, escuche a unos maestros, hablar sobre este evento-coloco sus manos detrás de la cabeza-así que me escabullí sin que se dieran cuenta, y pude conseguirlos.

-ahhh, Kurosaki-kun es genial- sonrió como una tonta.

-si tienes razón, Inoue-menciono la pelinegra, al ver la actitud de su amigo-Kurosaki-san es genial.

Ya no dijo nada.

En ese momento, las luces se apagaron causando que un griterío se formara, por los jóvenes de ahí. Una sola luz se prendió, en medio del escenario, iluminando a la persona que se encontraba en medio de el, su cabello era rojizo, lo tenia levemente suelto ya que se podía ver que llevaba un peinado, "llevaba" con un vestido negro que relucía su gran figura, 90, 60, 90.

-buenas tardes-dijo ella-en esta ocasión el instituto Karakura, será testigo de una muestra de folklor de un lugar, muy lejano, Londres…

_"Londres… Londres… ¡LONDRESSSS!"_

De un momento a otro, sentía como aquel sudor frio recorría su rostro, y como todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

-la escuela de baile mas prestigiosa de Londres, hace su presentación…

_"huir… tienes que huir…"_

Se levanto rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que la cortina que cubría el escenario, dejando ver a los artistas extranjeros que había venido a presentar su trabajo.

-hey… Rukia, que sucede?-La sujeto de la mano, al ver que su amiga no estaba muy bien que digamos.

-Ichigo, me tengo que ir- de manera brusca, alejo la mano que tenia el peli naranja sobre ella, y comenzó a buscar la salida.

-kuchiki-san espera!!-ella también trato de detenerla, pero era inútil.

Escucho como la música empezaba a sonar, sin duda era la misma escuela en la que fue cuando era pequeña, si era así, el también debería estar ahí...

Sus pasos eran muy lentos, por tanta gente en ese lugar, hasta que…

-kuchiki… kuchiki Rukia.

Ese era el sonido de una persona tras el micrófono, sin duda alguna era el…Kamui Hiroka

*/*/*/*/*

Ke tal, les gusto?

La verdad, a mi me va gustando, pero no se

Dejen comentario

Sayo0


	4. Una llegada inesperada II

Puuuuu

A todas la personas que leen esta historia

Me alegra que les haya gustado el otro capi

Espero que sigan así, y que me dejen muchos peros muchos reviews.

/*/*/*/*/

Querida enemiga

Por: mokona-kuchiki

Cuarto capitulo: Una llegada inesperada II

/*/*/*/*/

Kuchiki… kuchiki Rukia

*/*/*/Flash black*/*/*/

Era una mañana fresco, tan fresco que la mayoría de las personas que salían a la calle, tenia que ir bien abrigados, si no querían enfermarse gravemente, peor a pesar de ello, las personas que vivían en ese lugar desde hacia mucho, ya se habían acostumbrado a ese clima que a veces era brutal.

Aun así, en aquel lugar, no se sentía en lo absoluto esa oleada de frio, tal ves por que las instalaciones de aquella academia de baile eran las mejores, además, para que ellos dieran su mejor esfuerzo no podían sentir frio, por que eso haría que se lastimaran fuertemente, un estirón, y sus carreras, estuvieran arruinadas para siempre.

-Rukia-chan…-una vos masculina la llamaba.

-si , Kamui-kun- estaba haciendo ejercicio en uno de los apoyos que eran colocados en casi todas las paredes de ese salón, el tutu, que llevaba, era el de ensayos, color durazno, aun cuando hacia eso, ponía atención a aquel chico.

-dime, es cierto que bailaras la bayadera?-pregunto sorprendido.

-a pesar de que eres el hijo de la directora, no lo savias-tomo otra posición, para estirarse mejor.

-pero, ya te recuperaste de la lesión que tuviste en la practica anterior.

Hacia poco que ella se había lastimado el pie derecho, varios de sus maestros se preocuparon por que pareciera que esa lesión era demasiado grave.

-Kamui-kun, no te preocupes- por primera ves le miraba.

Su cabello negro era largo, le llegaba a los hombros, cuando lo tenía suelto, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo sujetaba, pero esta vez no era así, unos ojos grandes de un color tan hermoso, azul.

Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo a la academia de ballet, peor ella destaco mas que el, haciendo que en un principio los celos dominaran la poca relación que ellos llevaban, peor poco a poco el se fue acercando a ella, forjando una gran amistad.

-pero como quieres que no me preocupe- acorto la distancia entre ellos- tu eres mi mejor amiga

-no digas tonterías-se sonrojo levemente- digas lo que digas, yo me presentare pasado mañana.

-pero, Hime…

*/*/*/*/*

Primavera, que linda era la primavera, las flores cresen, los pájaros cantan y…

-HIME!!!!

_"me encontró"_

Se hallaba arriba de un árbol, cuando el le hablo de manera preocupada, le daba miedo cada ves que hacia eso.

-BAJATE!!

-¿Por qué?- quiso jugar un poco

-POR QUE YO LO DIGO!! – el sol brillaba tan intensamente, cada ves que intentaba alzar la mirada para verla mejor, el se lo impedía.

- vamos, Kamui- le obedeció, su amigo era de carácter cuando lo hacia enfurecer- déjame hacer lo que a mi me gusta.

-yo no soy como Renji-cruzo sus brazos en forma negativa.

-pero si eres mi amigo- se acerco mas a el.

- amigo?, soy tu novio- suspiro- que hubiese pasado si te hubieras caído?

-me hubieras atrapado-contesto rápidamente.

-que?

-no puede ser-hablo con una voz tan dulce que empalagaba- mi novio no se hubiese aventado al ver a su novia en peligro… que tristeza.

De quien sabe donde, había sacado un pañuelo y con el limpiaba las falsas lagrimas que según ella, salían de sus ojos.

-ya deja eso- en su rostro se había formado un leve color rojizo.

-que fácil es avergonzarte, KA-MUI-KUN- rio con fuerzas después de decir su nombre, pero ya no pudo seguir, la había aprisionado en sus brazos.

-déjame decirte, que yo por ti haría lo que fuese- le susurro al oído

-ay Kamui- ahora ella era la sonrojada- tenemos doce años, a nuestra edad, esto es solo un juego, pronto tu y yo, nos olvidaremos-evito su mirada llena de tristeza- tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, si Nii-sama se entera de que entre nosotros hay algo, me sacara de la academia y me mandara a otro lugar.

-eso no sucederá- hablo con demasiada seguridad – además tu eres genial en el ballet, no creo que lo haga.

-el sabe que no me gusta en lo absoluto, yo estoy en Londres por que el me trajo aquí, cuando el quiera me lleva a otro lugar.

Era dura, demasiado, peor lo que menos quería era que su mejor amigo fuera lastimado en un futuro no muy lejano, lo apreciaba, y le quería, aunque no savia cuanto, siempre fue así, desde pequeños, ella siempre lo había protegido, cuando el quería que fuese al revés.

*/*/*/*/

-Hime… no es cierto, dime que no es verdad

Por mas que intento no verlo en eso momentos, la encontró con las maletas a unos cuantos metro de la salida, por mas que había intentado negarlo, su Nii-sama se había enterado de todo, ahora le había orden de dirigirse al aeropuerto, donde la esperaría una persona a llevarla a su nuevo hogar.

-es cierto, Kamui, me voy de Londres- lo dejo lo mas fría posible.

-pero, tu carrera, la escuela… nosotros- temblaba, lo podía notar- donde quedara?

_"no lo hagas, no lo hagas"_

-te amo

-…

_"no lo digas"_

-te amo, kuchiki Rukia, yo te amo

Sus maletas cayeron al suelo, cuando el la abrazo fuertemente, atrayéndola hacia el.

-no te vallas- coloco su frente junto a la suya- no lo hagas...

Faltaba poco para que sus labios se tocaran, y ella no podía oponerse, el, el

-RUKIA!!!

Alguien los habría encontrado en esa situación un poco intima, no habían podido besarse, lo cual fue un alivio para aquella persona.

-ka… kain-domo- se sorprendió al verlo.

-tu hermano me pidió que te escoltara hasta el aeropuerto, si que ninguna persona interviniera en ello- al decir eso, miro Kamui.

-no permitiré que te lleves a mi Hime- se coloco enfrente de ella.

- no complique mas las cosas, Hiroka, hazte a un lado.

- te dije que no.

- Kamui, no lo hagas-trato de intervenir entre ellos.

- pensé que esto seria mas fácil- suspiro- peor parece que no.

Con tan solo un movimiento de sus dedos, entraron mas personas detrás d el, sujetando a Kamui, de tal forma que no podía moverse, y kaien aprovecho eso para sujetar a Rukia.

-kaien maldito, pelea como hombre…- por mas que trataba no lograba zafarse del agarre de todos ellos.

-lo haría, peor no tengo tiempo, se nos hace tarde para abordar el vuelo- dijo con una sonrisa tan hipócrita.

- kaien- vio como tenia a Kamui- diles que lo suelten

Kaien no dijo nada, solo la sujeto con más fuerza.

-vámonos.

La jalo hacia la puerta, pidiéndole a una de las personas que entraran poco después, le ayudara con las maletas de la chica.

-no… no… Hime… HIME!!!

Fue lo ultimo que escucho de el… solo sus desesperados gritos, y ella, que tan solo derramo una lagrima, tan solo una

*/*/*/ Fin de flash Black*/*/*

No podía cree que estuviese frente a el, después de tantos años, no había cambiado en casi nada, solo que se había cortado el cabello, como gente normal, ambos no decían nada, la música continuaba, pero no había movimiento, no había danza, no había nada, tan solo miradas, de parte de la personas en el escenario esperando a que el reaccionara, de parte de los alumnos que no entendían nada, de parte de Ichigo, que estaba igual o peor que los anteriores.

-Hime… eres tu-se acerco a la orilla del escenario-en verdad eres tu.

Sabia que iba a bajar de ahí, y de seguro armaría un escándalo, por eso mismo corrió, evadiendo a las personas que le estorbaban, corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo, para evadirlo principalmente a el.

-espera… Hime- sin importar que tan alto estuviese, brinco del escenario, corriendo hacia la misma dirección en donde se dirigió ella.

- Kamui!!- gritaron del escenario, era la misma mujer que había aparecido en el principio de aquel acto- donde crees que vas.

-no te importa- siguió su camino.

-Kamui!! KAMUI!!

A pesar de los gritos de aquella mujer, no volvió, y se perdió de la vista de todos cuando cruzo la puerta de la entrada, dejándola a ella, maldiciendo a todo pulmón.

-Raka… clámate- pidió una joven que se acerco a ella, al ver lo ocurrido, por sus ropas, también iba a participar en aquel evento.

-que me calme, no me pidas que me calme- le grito en la cara- ese maldito de Kamui, nos dejo aquí, como si nada- su mano derecha se colocaba en la frente, en un intento de masaje.

Olvidando a su compañera, volvió a dentarse detrás de esa tela que cubría lo que quedaba del escenario, mientras que la joven se quedo hay.

-les pedimos una disculpa- dijo con tierna vos haciendo que toda la atención fuera para ella- pero por razones que desconozco, el ballet no se presentara como se tenia previsto, lo sentimos mucho- después de esas palabras ella se retiro, por el mismo lugar donde se había ido antes esa mujer.

El murmureo entre los estudiantes no se hiso esperar, pero cada unas de sus frases, siempre llevaba la palabra "kuchiki" lo cual molesto al peli naranja que no sabia que hacer.

-Kurosaki-kun-hablo la peli naranja que aun se encontraba a su lado

-si Inoue- aunque contesto, su mente estaba en otra parte.

-que crees que haya pasado- sinceramente estaba preocupada por su amiga- por que kuchiki-san habrá salido así? Y por que esa persona salió tras de ella?

Esas preguntas también rondaban por la cabeza del peli naranja, que lo único que sentía, además de preocupación eran celos, sin más que decir, el también se dirigió a la salida.

-ehh, Kurosaki-kun, donde vas- menciono la chica al ver como el se iba de su lado.

-voy a buscar a Rukia

-pero, Kurosaki-kun- le detuvo sujetando su camisa- no creo que kuchiki-san este perdida, no9 te preocupes, por que no esperamos aquí- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-claro que no, yo tengo que buscar a Rukia- le preocupaba que ese chico, el tal Kamui le hiciera algo- tu quédate, yo me voy.

-no… si tu te vas, me voy contigo- se aferro mas a la camisa de el.

Eso era lo que no le agradaba de ella, siempre quería estar a su lado, a pesar de que el le daba mas de mil señales para que no le siguiese, jamás entendía, no la toleraba, y eso de que no se preocupara, ¿Qué amiga diría? Sinceramente, no sabia el por que Rukia la soportaba.

-esta bien- dijo con resignación.

-gracias Kurosaki-kun

*/*/*/*/*

Se alejo lo mas que pudo de ese lugar, corrió tanto y como le dieron sus piernas, cuando no aguanto mas, se recargo en un árbol que tenia cerca, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, eso no pudo haber ocurrido, ella no debía de haberlo visto jamás.

El aire resoplo levemente, haciendo que su cabello se revoloteara un poco, por un momento, se sintió bien, pero aun sentía como su pecho le dolía, puso sus manos cerca de el, y mientras cerraba los ojos, suspiro, no eran sus pulmones que por el esfuerzo le dolían, era su corazón.

Los abrió lentamente, y cuando lo había pudo ver unos zapatos que estaban frente a ella, subiendo poco a poco la mirada lo encontró a el.

-has mejorado tu condición física, Hime- le sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado, como si su pasado no existiera.

-Kamui…- sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, y de un momento a otro, el equilibrio también le falto, estaba cayendo pero por suerte no llego tocar el suelo, por que ese joven la sostuvo con fuerza, para que eso no sucediera.

-Hime!!!-grito al verla en sus brazos, pero su preocupación se desvaneció, cuando ella lo miro- te extrañe mucho- sin mas que decir, la beso, un beso tan anhelado para el, pero…

-ALEJATE DE RUKIA… MALDITO

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bwajajaja

Siempre lo tengo que dejar en suspenso

Mala maña que tengo

Jeje

Dejen reviews

Por que entre más me dejen

Más rápido subo el proxi

Se despide

Mokona-kuchiki


	5. Mas llegadas inesparadas

Puuuu

Yo aquí con el quinto capitulo

Gracias por los reviews anteriores, de verdad muchas gracias

*/*/*/*/*/*

Querida enemiga

Por: mokona-kuchiki

Quinto capitulo: Mas llegadas inesperadas

*/*/*/*/*/*

-maldición!!- no paraba de gritar, desde que se había adentrado a esa habitación- lo matare.

Aquellas personas que se encontraban con ella, no la dejaban de mirara, con tristeza, con indiferencia, y hasta con lastima, esa mujer siempre supo que para el, ella no era la persona indicada para borrar el recuerdo de la persona amada, pero fue tanta la insistencia de ella, que logro convencerlo, e aquí las consecuencias.

-ya vasta, deja de gritar de una buena vez Raka- hablo un chico que se encontraba sentado en un sillón no muy lejos de ella, se notaba que estaba harto de tanto escándalo.

-tu también, no me digas que estas feliz por lo que hiso Kamui, Masaki- le encaro rápidamente, pronunciando esas palabras.

-claro que no estoy feliz-hiso una ademán con sus manos de no estar de acuerdo- tan solo digo que te calles la boca de una buena vez.

Lo ultimo dicho, la hiso enfurecer, y con una mirada de odio se acerco el, lentamente, le sujeto la camisa de cuello que llevaba puesta, y lo levanto de ahí.

-tu estas de su parte, de su parte y de la maldita perra a la que fue siguiendo- le grito en su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una persona por detrás la sujeto, separándola del joven que tenia en sus manos.

-Raka… no te atrevas a referirte a kuchiki-sama de esa manera- apretó mas el agarre, causándole un leve malestar.

-Hei-sensei…

Quien la había interrumpido era su maestro encargado de ello, era un hombre mayor, de cabello grisiento y con unos ojos de color azul, mas profundos que los de Kamui, que hacían que cuando eran posados en las personas, causara una sensación de escalofríos…

-Masaki- le hablo al sujeto que a pesar de las circunstancias permanecía sentado- ve a buscar a Kamui.

-ya lo fueron a buscar Akito y Hatsuharo-hablo sumamente desganado.

-te di una orden- giro su rostro, para mostrarle un gran seño fruncido que dejo todo en claro "vas o te mato".

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Por que me sucede esto?

No habíamos recorrido gran distancia Inoue y yo, cuando te vimos, estabas en los brazos de el, recargándote totalmente, mientras que el, te protegía.

_¿De quien?_

Eso, me pregunto, no puedo deducir lo que sentía en ese instante, dolor, un profundo dolor, eso es lo único que pude reconocer, sentía como algo se adentraba en mi corazón y lo oprimía con fuerza y luego…

_El la beso_

Eso que yo siempre quise, lo tenia el…el sabor de tus labios que deseo, lo estaba probando el.

_¿Lo puedo soportar?_

No, claro que no, el no es nadie para "meterse en mi terreno", ella es mía, solo mía

Sin pensarlo más, alejo a Inoue de mi lado, y corro hacia ellos, puedo ver que Rukia no quería eso, por el forcejeo que empezó a hacer, eso me molesto más.

-ALEJATE DE RUKIA… MALDITO

Después… todo fue muy rápido.

*/*/*/*/*/

Dos jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, en su camino no faltaba gente que se asombrara con su belleza, uno más grande que el otro, buscando su compañero de travesuras.

-Akito…- pregunto aquel joven de cabellera azulada.

-que?..- contesto.

- donde crees que este Kamui- bostecito.

-donde crees, Hatsuharo… con su Hime- siguió su camino, pero acelerando el paso.

-mmm- le miro un poco- tendrá muchos problemas con Raka- susurro.

Akito, era un joven muy atractivo, su elegante cabellera negra y sus profundos ojos rojos, lo hacia el sueño de cualquier joven que apreciara la belleza antes de todo, era serio, dedicado a su trabajo, mientras que Hatsuharo, era un crio, el mas joven del ballet, aun así, con tan poca edad, siempre fue uno de los mejores, tenia el cabello azulado, y unos enormes ojos color café claro.

-creo que si…- la resignación se escuchaba en cada una de sus palabras- por eso hay que encontrarlo lo mas rápido posible.

*/*/*/*/*

-i…Ichigo

De un momento a otro, Kamui quien estaba a su lado, se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la boca rota, e Ichigo sosteniéndola de la cintura, su respiración era rápida, se veía que estaba agitado, aun así, no dejaba de sujetarla con fuerza.

-¿quien te crees tu, como para besar a Rukia a ala fuerza hijo de puta?- pregunto.

Lentamente fue recuperándose del golpe y le miro con furia, pero al poner más atención a su rostro…

-kaien… así que estabas en esta escuela- se limpiaba la sangre que escurría de su labio con la camisa que llevaba.

_"maldición"_

-espera Kamui, el no es kaien.

-no lo defiendas- ahora, era el que se le había aventado a golpes, tirándolo con uno muy fuerte casi en la misma zona en donde el lo había golpeado.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- grito Inoue, que se había mantenido distante peor al ver a su "Kurosaki-kun" en el suelo, se acerco rápidamente.

- KAMUI SUELTA A ICHIGO.

Era imposible separarlos, cada ves eran más golpes, y más sangre derramada por ellos, además que en la posición en la que estaban, ellas no podían intervenir aun que quisieran, Kamui estaba sobre Ichigo, dándole golpe tras golpe, hasta que…

-KAMUI!!- grito alguien, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a sujetarlo de los dos brazos

-Akito…- pronuncio con dificultad, la sangre que salía de su boca había aumentado, tanto que no le permitía hablar claramente.

Al ver que su rival era sujetado por quien sabe quien, era esa su oportunidad, se paro rápidamente, con intenciones de golpearlo, pero fue detenido de la misma a manera por otra persona.

-maldito… quien eres tu- giro levemente para ver el rostro de la persona que lo detenía.

-no, no, no- movió su mano en señal de desaprobación- no es de caballeros el atacar, mientras el oponente no esta en las mismas condiciones- después de eso le sonrió.

-Hat… Hatsuharo, Akito - pronuncio Rukia.

-konnichiwa, Rukia-Chan-saludo alegremente- tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-si… demasiado.

No pudo decir nada mas, ya no era el niño que ella conocía, al igual que Akito el también había cambiado.

-heyyyy tú- hablo el peli naranja, para llamar su atención- me quieres soltar.

-no-contesto rápidamente- tu me dices cuando lo suelto Akito.

-espera…- aun podía notar cansancio en la persona que el sujetaba- si te suelto, dejaras esto por la paz Kamui?.

-…

-la forma en que actuaste estuvo muy mal, no solo Raka esta enojada, sino que también Hei-sensei- aflojo poco a poco el agarre- espero que estés satisfecho.

Al ver lo que hacia Akito, también Hatsuharo lo hiso, pero mas rápido que el anterior.

-espero que ya no te comportes como la zanahoria salvaje que eres- bromeo un poco

-vuélveme a decir zanahoria y te mato!!- grito el ofendido.

-ya, ya… las peleas no resuelvan nada, verdad Kamui-kun.

En ese momento se reprimía el no haber actuado con cordura, pero los recuerdos del pasado eran duros, y tristes, y al ver a la persona que tubo que ver que el y su Hime no hubiesen sido felices hacia que una ira floreciera dentro suyo.

-si, tienes razón Hatsuharo- dijo con resignación- Hime… yo

Trato de cercarse a Rukia que no estaba muy lejos de el, pero Akito lo detuvo al ver que el peli naranja reacciono a la acción de su amigo, evitar un pelea próxima era su principal objetivo.

-tendrás tiempo para aclarar sus cosas.

-pero…

-Kamui- hablo con mas seriedad- ya causaste muchos problemas, déjalo por hoy.

Las personas que estaban alejados de su conversión se mantenían callados hasta que…

-fiuuuu- Hatsuharo lanzo un gran suspiro al aire- parece que Akito esta enojado.

Lo dicho por el, hiso que Rukia lo mirara, y se preocupara, recordaba como era el carácter de Akito, sin mencionare el de Raka y Hei-sensei.

-no te preocupes- adivino los pensamientos de ella- Kia-chan

-Hatsuharo- escucho su nombre, y era Akito quien lo llamaba- vámonos.

-HAIIIIIIIIII- grito como un niñato, peor detuvo su paso para girar levemente su rostro-nos vemos después… Hime.

Se despido de su amiga, que solo le correspondió con aquellas bellas sonrisas que había extrañado ver desde hacia mucho, eso le alegro, que ella no hubiese cambiado y que fuera las mismas Hime, la que hacia que cualquier persona, sonriera, ejemplo de ello, era el mismo Akito, de corazón frio y mirada asesina, pero al conocerla cambio… su Hime era una persona especial, para todos quienes la conozcan, una amiga inolvidable.

Lo vio alejarse, siguiendo el paso de los aquellos dos, suspiro ligeramente, el pasado volvía y con demasiado temor tenia que enfrentarlo, presentía que el dolor seguiría en su pecho, pero aun amas la angustia de lo que fuera a suceder después.

-Rukia…

Escucho como su nombre era pronunciado por esa boca que un derramaba sangre, tenia que enfrentar el pasado, peor ahora tenia que enfrentarlo a el.

-por que lo hiciste?

-todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar- se rio en muestra de molestia.

-tu no tenias por que haber echo eso- en ese momento le miro, y pudo ver como se encontraba, su uniforme, estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre, no savia si de el o de Kamui, pero eso no importaba, le daba igual, si se encontraba moribundo era por su culpa.

-TE ESTAVA BESANDO!!!

-Y ESO QUE TE IMPORTA!!!

Inoue que aun se encontraba junto de ellos, no podía hablar, la pelea de sus amigos era fuerte, inclusive pensó que era mas fuerte que la pelea de golpes que Kurosaki había tenido tiempo atrás con aquel sujeto, pero aun así, no entendía sus palabras.

_¿Por qué…?_

-ya basta Kurosaki-kun, kuchiki-san- se atrevió a hablar, parando por un momento los diálogos de ellos dos- dejen de pelear, Kurosaki-kun déjame llevarte a la enfermería.

Mas que la pelea de ellos, le preocupaban las heridas de su Kurosaki, que no dejaban de sangrar, pero al acercarse a el, solo recibió una mirada de furia.

-déjame tranquilo Inoue.

-Inoue tiene razón- ahora mas calmada Rukia le hablaba- tienes que ir a enfermería.

-QUE ME DEJEN TRANQUILO- grito con mas fuerza, haciendo que las dos chicas se asustaran un poco, después de alejo con rapidez.

-Kurosaki-kun!!- trato de seguirlo

-Inoue… déjalo

-pero kuchiki…

-déjalo, en estos momento ni el mismo se soporta.

Savia que dejarlo solo no era lo mejor, pero darle tiempo para que se clamase tal ves si, además Inoue no lo dejaría empas, y haría que Ichigo se irritara mas, y tal ves hiciera una locura, aunque lo dudaba, era mejor no correr riesgos.

Egresaron al salón, a pesar de las insistencias de su amiga, con comentarios que sobraban en ese momento, esperando poder encontrar un ambiente tranquilo en el cual pudiese pensar como actuar con respecto a cierto peli naranja que aun no podía ver por ningún lado, se encontró con que todos sus compañeros querían saber quien era ese chico que la persiguió con tanta insistencia, incluso la maestra a acoso con eso, tanto que le dijo "si no me cuentas te repruebo" y no tubo de otra… mentir.

El tiempo pasaba y el no entraba, haciendo que su preocupación creciera, hasta ya no poder mas.

-maestra…

-dígame kuchiki-san

-me dejaría ir a enfermería

- se siente usted mal.

-la muñeca- enseño la mano que tenia lastimada, savia que ella el preguntaría eso, y daba gracias a dios el que en esos momentos ella aun no supiese lo que le había pasado.

Examino la parte lastimada desde lejos, y aunque a su parecer, no era necesario salir de la clase por eso, pensó que tal vez si.

-esta bien, regresa rápido.

Se alegro al escuchar que su maestra ya no preguntara nada más, se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir.

-espero que encuentres a Kurosaki

Pudo escuchar aquel comentario de su maestra, lo cual provoco un ligero tono ros en sus mejilla, que por suerte nadie pudo nota, ya que se encontraba fuera, sin duda alguna, esa maestra era rara.

Corrió con rapidez por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la enfermería en donde la recibió la enfermera encargada.

-de nuevo usted, kuchiki-san?

-esta ves no es por mi, me podría dar una gasas, alcohol y algodón

Le miro de forma extraña tras lo dicho.

-Para que lo quiere usted- pregunto.

- un compañero se corto mientras hacíamos un experimento de química, la maestra me pidió que viniera y le pidiera eso- le contesto rápidamente.

-esta bien- aun dudara un poco, le entrego lo pedido.

Después de eso, aun corriendo dibujo la ruta en su cabeza, aquella ruta a ese lugar en donde estaba mas que segura que se entraría ese chico.

Lo encontró, en la azotea de ese edificio, arrinconado en una esquina, mientras que su mirada estaba en el horizonte, ella se acerco, y al escuchar el sonido de las pisadas, giro su rostro con rapidez, dándole solamente una mirada de furia.

-que haces aquí Rukia- le dijo, incluyendo en sus palabras una pisca de frialdad.

- ya que tu no querías ir a enfermería, la enfermería vino a ti- mostro lo que había conseguido de la enfermería.

-te dije que no lo necesito- aun ese la forma en que la miraba no cambia.

-y desde cuando a mi me importa lo que tu digas- trato de sonreír, pero el ambiente que estaba sobre ellos, era demasiado… raro.

Se acerco mas a el peli naranja, sacando un algodón de la bolsa que le habían dado, pero antes de poder limpiar esa sangre que ya estaba mas que seca el le dio un manotazo, haciendo que lo que llevaba en la mano callera la piso, imposible de volver a ser utilizado.

Frunció el seño al igual que la persona que estaba junto de ella, que tanto le costaba por primera vez en su vida, dejar que ella hiciera lo que tenia que hacer.

-Por que te comportas así?- le reprocho

-por que te dejaste besar?

Le caía mas cuando ella hacia una pregunta, y el le contestaba con otra, pero mas le caía mal, que se metieran en su vida privada.

-eso que te importa, yo beso a quien se me de la gana- sus palabras le dolían al peli naranja.

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, QUE NO VES??

-PUES QUE TENGO QUE VER??

De nuevo las discusiones, es que no podían evitar, sorpresivamente, el peli naranja no continuo con la guerra de palabras, tan solo permaneció callado, aprovechando la situación, Rukia comenzó a limpiar sus heridas.

Su piel se erizo cuando sintió las manos de aquella morena sobre su rostro, manos que eran acompañadas por pedazos de algodón y alcohol, causando cierto grado de dolor, pero no pasaba a mayores, haciendo movimientos circulares paso el algodón por todo su rostro quitando la sangre ya seca y gran cantidad de tierra que aun se encontraba en el.

Suspiro notablemente, acaso ese chico no tenia remedio, para que discutir tanto, si al final siempre hacia lo que ella quería, aunque aun no terminaba su labor tenia que admitirlo... con esa distancia de por medio, no había duda de por que Ichigo Kurosaki era la sensación del colegio, era tan, tan…

_"CHOF, CHOF"_

(Soy muy mala con los efectos de sonido XP)

Se había cacheteado mental mente.

_"QUE ICHIGO ES QUE… ¡¡¡GUAPO!!!"_

Tanta tención a la que había sido expuesta durante el día, ya había surtido efecto, las alucinaciones eran el primer síntoma, debía de estar muy mal para haber pensado eso, estaba enojada consigo mismo.

_"repítelo después de mi Ichigo no es guapo"_

_"Ichigo no es guapo"_

_"Ichigo no es guapo"_

_"Ichigo no es guapo"_

_"Ichigo es un papito al que quieres disfrutar"_

_"Ichigo es un pa……."_

-QUE PUTAS MADRES ESTOY PENSANDO!!!!

-se puede saber que estas pensando enana?

-…

Para su mala suerte, lo último lo había dicho como si quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara que por un milisegundo se había convertido en una pervertida imaginado a su compañero de clases en algo…

-espero respuesta

-en que…

"imaginación ponte a trabajar"

-en que… Chappy no es de verdad- dijo de golpe y algo sonrojada

"se me a agotado la imaginación… necesito dormir"

Esperaba la respuesta del peli naranja que la miraba con cara de "esta, esta loca" y si se lo dijera, no seria capas de decirle algo, pero que respuesta más tonta, CHAPYY SI EXISTE.

-en... en eso estabas pensando?- pregunto totalmente confundido

-que, también me vas a criticar en como pienso- cruzo sus brazos dejando por un momento la limpieza de las heridas de el.

-no es solo que…- se rasco la cabeza- a ti te gusta ese estúpido conejo?

La respuesta, un gran golpe en el estomago

-maldito… si vuelves a decir eso de mi adorado Chappy, te juro que te dejo sin dientes- aun tenia el puño cerrado cuando dijo eso.

Ya tenia los golpes de eso bastardo y ahora su adorada Rukia le daba uno del cual tardaría en recuperarse, no pero si tenia una "amiga tan considerada"

Moto que la posición de Ichigo no cambiaba, en verdad le había dado tan fuerte, si tan solo fue un leve golpe.

-oe… Ichigo, estas bien- se acerco mas, tocándole con leves golpecitos su espalda- OE ICHIGO!!! TE HABLO!!!

Su mano fue sujetada con mucha fuerza, formando en su rostro un signo de molestia por la acción de su atacante, apretando su agarre, se levanto junto con ella.

-Ichigo, me estas lastimando.

La miraba, la miraba de un amanera totalmente extraña, como jamás lo había echo, ahora era ella la que sufría de intensos escalofríos, cuando el peli naranja empezó a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-que es el para ti… Rukia

El no era el tipo de chico que le daba mil vueltas al asunto, la respuesta urgía y demasiado.

-…

-contéstame.

No podía verle, sus ojos marrones exigían la verdad, verdad que ni ella misma savia.

-no, no lo se

-como que no lo sabes- la soltó para alejarse de ella y recargase en el barandal.

-querías una respuestas, ay la tienes, no se lo que siento por Kamui.

Al ver que no decía ni una palabra, tal vez, lo mejor era contarle su historia, toda

*/*/*/*/*/*

Estiraba sus brazos notablemente, en señal de cansancio razonable, ocho oras de vuelo de estados unidos a Japón era demasiado, no estaba acostumbrado, pero ordenes eran ordenes, así que donde le dijeran que vaya, ahí estaría el, y mas si se trataba de ella.

-fue un viaje cansado no lo crees kaien

Hablo una mujer que seguía sus pasos a poca distancia, ella también estaba cansada, y lo reflejaba en sus ojos, eso ojos que parecían en ves de humano de un felino.

-Yoruichi-sama, pensé que usted estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de viajes- formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿yo? ¿Acostumbrada? Jamás, por que crees que le deje el cargo de los negocios a Urahara.

-por que el es una persona responsable y… confiable- pregunto confundido.

-responsable y confiable no va con Urahara, a ti te engañan con facilidad kaien, yo se lo encargue por que no me gusta lidiar con todo ese trabajo.

-no hables como si fuera solo tu sirviente Yoruichi.

Apareció un hombre de tez blanca y cabello rubio, portaba un sombrero raro que tapaba sus ojos, pero no tanto para no apreciar lo bellos que eran.

-Kisuke-sama, ¿no tardo mucho en el baño?

Aquel rubio se había alejado de ellos, ya que sus necesidades biológicas no le habían permitido seguir, y si no actuaba rápido…

-es que- espeso a jugar con sus manos- había mucha gente, y después, se me acabo el papel y tuve…

- CALLATE- hablo con más fuerza que sorprendió aquellos hombres que la acompañaban.

-pero, kaien me pregunto- dijo inocentemente.

- te pregunto, mas no te dijo que contaras detalles- su vos se había relajado, al ver que el rubio no tenia intención de continuar con su relato que se seguro era horrendo y digno de soñar con el.

Esos dos sujetos formaban parte de la sociedad de almas, principalmente Yoruichi Shihoin miembro de una casa noble, y Urahara Kisuke la persona que manejaba sus negocios sus inversiones y el tratar con los demás socios, sin duda era un trabajo difícil.

-bueno- hablo de nuevo el rubio-kaien- kun, sabes donde esta la persona que buscamos

-por supuesto que si Urahara-sama, kuchiki-sama me dio todos los datos, dirección, colegio y horario.

_/*/*/*/*/_

_Flash Black_

_/*/*/*/*/_

Había sido llamado de emergencia a la sala de juntas de aquel edificio, se encontraba en el ascensor, para ir al ultimo piso, donde se encontraban la oficina de su jefe, salió de el y emprendió marcha por los pasillos de ese lugar, entro a la recepción poco tiempo después.

-disculpe- se dirigió a la joven recepcionista- soy Kaien Shiba me están esperando.

Su vista se dirigió a la computadora que tenia al lado, y con tan solo algunos movimientos de sus manos, consiguió la información requerida.

-kuchiki-sama lo esta esperando Shiba-san, pero la junta de usted se a cambiado directamente a la oficina de el.

-gracias- dijo alejándose

-que tenga un buen día- fue lo ultimo dicho por aquella joven.

Camino y camino y pareciera que ese pasillo no tenia fin, tan largo era que se había agotado, aun así, savia que le faltaba poco cuando de nuevo vio esa puesta grande de cristal, toco con su mano en señal de "aquí estoy"

-pase

Reconoció la vos de aquel hombre, era tan fría y directa, deslizo la puerta y lo encontró a el detrás de un gran escritorio.

-me ha llamado usted kuchiki-sama.

Le miro de arriba a bajo como si lo estuviese examinando, y después con un movimiento de su mano el invito a sentarse a lo cual el no negó.

-te mande a llamar kaien- se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el- por que quiero que te dirijas a Karakura.

-¿Karakura?, no es el lugar donde esta ella- pregunto.

- si- su expresión no cambiaba- quiero que vayas y vigiles a mi hermana de cerca.

¿Rukia? no la había visto hacia mucho, después del problema con ese tal Kamui, por que ella pidió que ya no se le vigilara, además del sentimiento de rencor que tenia hacia el .

-por que kuchiki-sama?

Después de unos momentos de silencio, el gran kuchiki Byakuya, volvió a tomar asiento en ese gran sillón, para poner sus manos cerca de su boca y recargarse en aquel mueble.

-temo, que de nuevo esta en peligro.

Su respuesta, no era la esperada por aquel peli negro que se había mantenido callado, peligro…

-pero…- trato de hablar pero no puedo.

-quiero que tu vallas y te encargues de la seguridad de Rukia de nuevo, diga lo que diga ella sigue siendo mi hermana menor y heredera de la fortuna kuchiki, si ella muere, tu sabes quien se quedara con todas nuestras acciones.

Un gran señor fruncido se formo en su rostro después de las palabras del noble kuchiki.

-Sousoke Aizen- pronuncio con cierta furia.

-así es- su mirada se torno un poco triste- aun no tenemos la pruebas suficientes para poder preceder en su contra.

-las del asesinato de su padre y Hisana-sama.

Todo decía que fue esa persona, pero las palabras se las lleva el viento y para su mala suerte, solo tenían palabras y algunos documentos que involucraba ese sujeto, mas sin embargo no eran suficiente, jamás lo eran, ese maldito jamás dejaba pruebas, siempre las limpiaba muy bien.

-temo, que sabe donde escondimos a Rukia, y va hacia Karakura- hiso de nuevo una pausa- kaien… tienes que cuidar de mi hermana, es lo único que me queda.

Sabia que el noble kuchiki jamás decía ese tipo de cosas, y cuando las decía era como enterrase un cuchillo en la palma de su mano, además que mostraban sus debilidades, y la única que tenia era ella, kuchiki Rukia, su hermana menor.

-no se preocupe- e levanto decidido-jamás permitiré que le pase algo a kuchiki-san.

El noble se mostro satisfecho por la respuesta del pelinegro.

-kaien, serás acompañado por dos personas mas.

Eso no lo sabía.

-quienes?

-Yoruichi Shihoin y Kisuke Urahara- termino de decir.

-ellos, que van a hacer?

- ellos se encargaran de enserenarle a Rukia el manejo de las finanzas, muy pronto dejare este puesto, y Rukia se encargara de absolutamente todo, y quiero que este preparada para cuando eso suceda.

-cuando quiere que valla a ese lugar?- le miro fijamente.

-de inmediato

_*/*/*/*/*/*_

_Fin de flash Black_

_*/*/*/*/*/*_

Partieron hacia aquel, lugar, esperando encontrarla a ella…

_"Rukia, te protegeré… aunque para ello, tenga que dar mi vida"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ok eso sonó medio cursi

Bueno, pido disculp0as por no haber subido pero tengo razones.

**** la influenza, maldita influenza, yo que tenia gripe y me tenían en el hospital jeje pero ente ignorante imagínense que tosí en la calle y todos me miraron como "ALEJENSE DE ELLA"

****después… un maldito video juego… me la pasaba jugando 12 hrs jeje

****yyyyyyyyyyyy que a la computadora le dio influenza jeje se me enfermo

Pero ya esta compuesta y lista

Espero su opinión

Y dejen reviews

Sayo0


	6. ¿Ahora que?

Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Konnichiwa gente bonita

Me disculpo por no haber actualizado en todos este tiempo T.T, antes de salir de vacaciones, hace uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, hubo una tomento que causo que mi computadora se quemara T.T, si, perdí todo, las imágenes videos y fanfic, llore como martí por una semana, después mi papa se compadeció de mi y me compro una computadora Portátil, pero eso fue después de un mes, T.T no me duro ni una semana por mi querido sobrino que le causo mucha risa cuando me la tiro del escritorio ( lo odio), y después de algunas composturas quedo como nueva.

Tuve que leer de nuevo todo el fic para no cometer un erro y si lo cometí PERDONENME||

Sin más que decir…

Disfruten de esta historia

*********************************************************************************************************************

_______________________________________________

Querida enemiga

por: mokona-kuchiki

_______________________________________________

*********************************************************************************************************************

______________________________________________

capitulo sexto:¿Ahora que?

______________________________________________

********************************************************************************************************************

Después de una charla muy larga entre insultos, protestas y pregunta tras pregunta sin sentido, Rukia le había contado sobre el susodicho Kamui y la susodicha relación que compartió con el, aun no comprendía del por que de la separación y no savia si su compañera le respondería con la verdad, estaba oscureciendo, sin duda ya tenían su tiempo en aquel lugar, pero la duda lo esta carcomiendo por dentro.

-Rukia- se atrevía a hablarle para acabar con su incertidumbre.

-dime- esperaba cualquier cosa del peli naranja "cualquier"

-por que… por que tu iniciaste una relación con el?

Su pregunta causo sorpresa en ella, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, tal ves un insulto, una burla o un reproche, mas de los que ya había recibido en tiempo record, pero eso, ¿que respuesta seria la adecuada ara una pregunta tan intima?

-por que… Kamui siempre estuvo conmigo en momentos difíciles, aun siendo niños… él tenia las palabras que en esos momentos necesitaba escuchar- no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa que el peli naranja no paso desapercibida- era tan divertido jugar con el a que éramos más que amigos, él se preocupaba por mi y yo por el, al final ambos nos la creímos y lamentablemente ese fue nuestro error, error que yo permití.

-¿por que?- se preocupo al ver que la sonrisa tan sincera que tuvo en su rostro se disipo para mostrar un rostro lleno de melancolía.

- a las personas como yo, no se les permite tener una relación sentimental- cuando decía eso sabia que Ichigo entendía a la perfección.

-eso lo se, tu misma me los has dicho muchas veces- cambio su tono de voz por uno mas apacible- tan solo quiero saber, ¿tu te enamoraste de el?

Suspiro notablemente y se alejo del sitio donde estaba, sentía como algo en su interior comenzaba a moverse lentamente, siempre le dolía pensar en todo el tiempo que paso junto a Kamui y que de un momento otro paso a no ser mas que nada para todas las persona que la conocían, ¿pero para ella?.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Conseguir un taxi fue un poco difícil pero no una tarea imposible y más cuando gritas a todo pulmón que pagarías triple si te llevan de inmediato al lugar que indicaras, no tardaron el llegar multitudes de choferes ofreciendo sus servicios pero el suertudo, fue un hombre de edad mediana que no pudo evitar celebrar el que ganaría el triple.

-dígame el lugar donde desea que los lleve?- pregunto una vez que todos estaban en el trasporte, incluyendo el gran equipaje que llevaban, la mayoría de la única mujer en el grupo, rápidamente el pelinegro le dio un papel, con rapidez lo leyó y entendido la ruta que tenia que cruzar se puedo en marcha.

-dime kaien-kun- no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzaron la segunda parte del viaje cuando hablo la entidad femenina.

-si Yoruichi-sama?

-si no mal entendí, los únicos que nos quedaremos con Rukia-chan somos Urahara y yo, pero tu…- vacilo con la continuación.

-yo me quedare en un hotel cercano a ustedes, mi prioridad es cuida de kuchiki sin que se de cuenta.

-eso lo entiendo, me refiero a si tu hablaras con ella- no sabia si era la indicada para hablar sobre ello, pero aria el intento de hacer pensar al pelinegro.

-no…

Pasaban calles y calles viendo pocas personas en ellas, algunos edificios grandes que ya empezaban a iluminarse dando inicio a la larga noche que ellos pasarían por primera vez en Karakura. El peli amarillo y la pelinegra tan solo se limitaban a ver la ciudad mientras que el pelinegro estaba mas perdido en sus propios pensamientos que cierta pregunta izo que surgieran repentinamente.

-Byakuya eligió un buen lugar- dijo tomando una postura más cómoda en ese rígido asiento.

-tienes razón Urahara, es lindo- tenia tiempo que no había visto a la princesa kuchiki, la ultima vez no fue un momento muy agradable que digamos, tan solo sabia que estuvo años atrás en la ciudad de Londres después de recobrar la conciencia alejándola del mundo que la hacia sufrir, ver morir a un ser querido debía de ser muy fuerte, por suerte Byakuya entendió eso y se compadeció de la pobre de Rukia-chan… pero lo que no entendía por que habían alojado a Rukia en el mismo sitio en el que esta enterrada Hisana.

Sintieron como el coche comenzaba a bajar la velocidad y el sonido del motor iba descendiendo.

-llegamos-dijo el chofer con alegría esperando su recompensa.

La primera en bajar fue Yoruichi que izo a un lado al pobre de Urahara para serlo, seguida de kaien y por ultimo por Urahara ya que tardo en recuperarse del golpe y tenia que pagarle al chofer.

-muchas gracias.

-no, gracias a usted-contesto el peli amarillo.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue el auto alejarse hasta perderse, fijaron su vista en lo que tenían al lado "la mansión kuchiki".

-no es tan grande como la que tiene en Canadá, Europa, Londres…

-si nos quedamos aquí a oír las propiedades de los kuchiki en el mundo no dormimos- bromeo Urahara.

Y es que los kuchiki, no solo tenían dinero para regalar, sino que lo podían utilizar como servilleta durante la comida, era de esperarse que las propiedades que llevaran su nombre fueran espectaculares, pero esta no estaba ni cerca a alas demás, era grande, mas grande que los edificios que pudieron ver en el trascurso del aeropuerto a ese lugar, pero para asombrarse… habían visto mejores.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto un poco confundido Urahara.

-ehhh… tocar el timbre- respondió kaien.

-es verdad- dijo sonriendo- se me había olvidado que no llegamos en helicóptero.

-el cambio de aires de afecto demasiado- ¿en verdad tenia a esa persona al frente de todos sus negocios?

Se dirigió al enorme portón que lo separaba del territorio kuchiki y toco el timbre.

_"si, buenas noches mansión kuchiki"_

Se escucho la vos de alguna mujer que respondió rápidamente al llamado de ellos.

-buenas noches, venimos a visitar a kuchiki Rukia- hablo con rapidez Urahara.

_"lo siento mucho, no puedo dejar que la señorita reciba visitas sin autorización de kuchiki-sama"_

-al menos cumplía con las reglas establecidas por kuchiki-sama- hablo kaien al escuchar a esa persona, de seguro kuchiki Byakuya dejo bien en claro las reglas de la casa.

- no somos visitas- se había chocado de estar afuera- mi nombre es Shihoin Yoruichi, creo que kuchiki les aviso de nuestra llegada.

Se pudieron escuchar algunos mormullos y expresiones de asombro.

_"lo siento mucho Shihoin-sama en seguida se les abrirá"_

La comunicación se corto, y pudieron observar como cinco hombres salieron a toda prisa de la casa principal, uno para abrir el portón, y los otros para ayudar a lo que se les ofreciera.

-bueno, las tareas comenzaran pronto- hablo con una enorme risa formada en su rostro… ya quería ver a la princesa kuchiki.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tenia más de treinta veces que marcaba su numero de celular por una de las líneas de la mansión y sin respuesta eran todas, pensó que era su celular el que fallaba y por eso intento con las de la mansión pero… pareciera que el mundo o las red estuvieran en su contra.

Había pasado mas de cinco horas que recibió la llamada de su jefe informándole de la llega de esas personas tan importantes y desde ese momento trato de localizarla pero no lo había logrado, sentía como su rostro estaba del mismo color de su cabello, si no la encontraba a tiempo podía ver su cadáver tirado en una carretera, por el mismo kuchiki Byakuya, ya que le había dejado muy claro, que durante su ausencia cuidara muy bien de su hermana, que por ningún motivo la dejara sola.

Pero era muy difícil si tomáramos en cuenta que también la tenia que obedecer a ella, en todo, y solo lo dejaban entre la espada y la pared, obedecer a la persona que te da de comer o… obedecer a la persona que desde que tiene memoria a estado contigo…

Sin duda alguna todo un revoltijo.

-Renji-kun, ya llegaron.

Tan solo escucho eso y ya se sentía ocho metros bajo tierra

_"Kami-sama… sálveme de esta…. Rukia"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Todo era silencio, agitaciones y corazones que no dejaban de latir fuertemente… el cielo mostraba ya algunos resplandores pequeños y grandes señal de que era hora de irse.

-Ichigo… me tengo que ir- lentamente se levanto y mientras cogía sus cosas dijo eso esperando alguna reacción del peli naranja, peor nada.

Si se quedaba tan solo haría que los problemas aumentaran y no quería que pasara, demasiadas emocione por el día de hoy habían experimentado ambos y su cerebro no era capas de soportar otra discusión, gritos y palabras incoherentes.

-Rukia- estaba apunto de girar la perilla de la puerta cuando le escucho.

-…

Sintió como esa ves en cementerio, el la abrasaba, pero mucho mas fuerte y acogedor, la respiración de aquél chico estaba cerca de su cuello dejando saber que tanta separación había entre ellos.

-me tengo que ir- era lo único que podía decir, el hacia que sus músculos se tensaran a tal grado de no poderlos mover.

-no- dijo con demasiada determinación- no te dejare ir.

-es demasiado tarde- la mano derecha de ella se dirigió al agarre que le proporcionaba el-Ichigo, déjame.

-¿crees que puedo?- hablo de un modo diferente a lo normal, tan melosamente.- ¿crees que puedo ahora que se que le quisiste?

Es fue su respuesta, que le sentía más que cariño pero no sabia si ese sentimiento era amor, jamás pensó que pudiera suceder y en todo ese tiempo que paso no había juzgado los sentimientos que sentía con la palabras "amor" hasta ese momento en que lo tenia que hacer.

-¿y que?, ¿que tiene que le hubiese amado?- no entendía al joven siempre sus palabras eran confusas y no comprendía lo que el trataba de decir.

_"o no quería"_

-¡déjame hablar!- la cayo volteándola con fuerza para que quedaran frente a frente- Rukia… el fue… el primero que te acaricio- ya no la aprisionaba, tan solo se acercaba el a ella, y con su mano toco lentamente su rostro- fue el primero en decirte lo que se le pegara la gana- sus respiraciones comenzaron a mezclarse y el sonrojo en sus rostros no se hiso esperar- el fue… el primero en besarte…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No tenia mucho que entraron a la casa grande, a pesar de ser pequeña se podía encontrar el gusto de kuchiki Byakuya por todos lados las pinturas, los adornos e inclusive los muebles, todo era tal y como le gustaba a Byakuya.

-mira nada más- se asombro Urahara, ni siquiera la casa de su jefa estaba de esa forma.

-Byakuya no es más que un presumido- dijo un poco molesta Yoruichi.

-bueno, así es kuchiki-sama.

-si no necesitan algo mas, nos retiramos señores, señora- hablo la sirvienta que estaba mas cercana a ellos refiriéndose a todos los sirvientes que fueron a recibirlos y que aun estaban con ellos.

- si, gracias- le respondió Urahara.

Todos esos sirvientes vivían en la propiedad kuchiki, según les habían comentado Byakuya ordeno que todo el personal se instalara ahí para que nadie saliera y mucho menos entrara sin ser observado.

-creo que yo me voy- dijo kaien dando media vuelta hacia donde los sirvientes dejaron su equipaje.

-alto camínate- fue lo que dijo la peli violeta.

-Yoruichi-sama, ya le dije qué no me quedare.

-espera, espera, no dijeron que kuchiki-chan no esta- cruzo sus brazos mientas decía eso.

-yo también lo escuche, pero por favor, recuerde que mis ordenes…

-yo se cuales son tus ordenes- le interrumpió con semi-fuerte en sus palabras- pero también dijeron que hace mas de una hora que debió llegar a esta casa.

Comprendió entonces lo que la dama Shihoin quiso decir, y también lamentaba el descifrarlo, antes de decir algo vieron como una de las puertas se habría lentamente y dejaba ver a un peli rojo conocido muy bien por todos ellos.

-Abarai-kun- dijo la mujer con alegría al ver a ese hombre- has crecido demasiado.

-bueno, tome en cuenta el tiempo que usted no ha venido a visitar a Rukia.- hablo de lo más natural pero también con un leve sonrojo.

-desde cuando le dices Rukia a kuchiki- no pudo ocultar el enojo que sintió cuando escucho decir eso.

-Kaien… Shiba-esperaba a Urahara y Yoruichi pero a el…

- cierra la boca Abarai-kun que te van a entrar moscas- se burlo Urahara al ver la expresión que puso.

-lo siento- se disculpo lo mas rápido que pudo, ante ellos tenia que mostrar todo el respeto que podía, sin duda había una gran diferencia entre ellos, pero con Rukia era tan diferente.

-por cierto, nos han comentado que kuchiki no esta- le miraba mas seriamente que antes- ¿me puedes decir donde y con quien diablos esta?

_"Rukia…. No me dejes morir solo"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así?_

_Juntos…_

_Los dos…_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ninguna palabra había salido de las personas en esa habitación, el ambiente era tan pesado que sin duda pareciera que el aire acondicionado estaba fallando.

-eto…- ¿si no era el quien mas?- que pasara con la presentación.

-nada- la respuesta se la dio su maestro, no estaba tan lejos pero, aun su rostro daba miedo.

-¿pero no cree que debemos una explicación?- trato de apoyar Akito al ver que el pobre de Hatsuharo no podía ni siquiera mirarlo.

Todo el del equipo estaban allí, las personas de maquillaje, vestuario inclusive las personas que gravaban las actuaciones para llevarla a la academia de muestra, todos viendo esa típica pelea entre el maestro y sus alumnos. El único que estaba parado era Hei-sensei y los demás estaban en sus respectivos asientos, a excepción de Raka que desde el principio se negó a participar en esa plática y se encerró en su cuarto.

-he dicho que nada- giro levemente para ver a todos de frente, mostro su seño fruncido mas de lo normal, todos entendieron, era mejor cortar eso.- todos a sus habitaciones, mañana nos vemos en el teatro de la ciudad.

Tenían tres presentaciones en Karakura, no habían cumplido con una pero todavía faltaban dos para mostrar de lo que en verdad sabían hacer, todos obedecieron sus ordenes con rapidez y mas los que daban servicios, en cuanto los protagonista, tan solo lo miraron con el normal desprecio que se había ganado con tantas fuerzas.

-Kamui- dijo su nombre al ver como acompañaba a los demás- tu te quedas.

Le miro normalidad, estaba esperando su regaño. Todos lo demás los dejaron solos…

-¡me quiere explicar le maldito escándalo que hiciste!-grito fuertemente, dejando salir todo lo que había mantenido "controlado".

-no tengo nada que explicar sensei…

Dijo con una tranquilidad que casi era imposible, su rostro estaba intacto de cualquier muestra de temor, desde pequeño fue sometido ese tan peculiar maestro.

-Kamui… que voy a hacer contigo- se frotaba con fuerza el cuello y de golpe callo en unos de los asientos.

-…

-me prometiste que no harías algo así- trato de serenarse y de contener las ganes de enviarlo en el primer avión a Londres.

-lo siento, sensei- se acerco sin sobreasar la línea de seguridad- pero al momento en que la vi… simplemente fue imposible.

-¿hablaste con Raka?

-ni siquiera me a querido ver- y agradecía al cielo por ello, no tenia cabeza para soportar los gritos de esa mujer.

-creo que kuchiki no estaba sola ¿te golpeo unos de sus pretendientes?- noto como su alumno tenia la boca rota y algunos moretones en el rostro.

-no, kaien estaba con ella- se sentó a su lado, tocándose lentamente el lugar afectado, el maldito de kaien pegaba mejor que antes.

- ¿pensé que tu "informante" estaba totalmente seguro que no?

-…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sus bocas se movían con rapidez y fuerza, una extraña combinación, como ellos, sus manos peleaban por el control del otro, que mas podían pedir, un momento para ellos, solo para ellos. Su prisión era el y la pared que tenia detrás, ese peli naranja de verdad desataba en ella un mar de emocione y sentimientos que "jamás" había sentido con ningún hombre que tubo a su lado.

El aire comenzó a faltarle, no solo a ella si que también a el causando que por unos instantes ambos se separaran.

-ichi… go- ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Si ni ella misma sabía como explicar lo sucedido.

-no quiero que nadie mas de bese- la tomo de la misma manera que hace pocos momentos- no quiero que nadie mas te mire… solo yo, yo soy tu dueño, kuchiki Rukia.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ok ok cortito

lo se

dejen reviews


End file.
